AMOR EN ROSA ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: una simple postal termino por unirlos en un gran amor
1. ARGUMENTO

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Amor en Rosa**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**ARGUMENTO**

CUANDO SERENA LE MANDO AQUELLA TARJETA DE SAN VALENTIN A

DARIEN SHIELS CON EL FIN DE ANIMARLO UN POCO, NO

ESPERABA QUE EL FUERA A RESPONDER ACOSTANDOSE CON ELLA.

¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que acabaría embarazada de su jefe?

**COMO USTEDES SABEN TUVE PROBLEMAS CON LA ADAPTACION ANTERIRO QUE SUBI POR LO MISMO DECIDI BORRARLA Y SUBIR UNA NUEVA….**

**ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Amor en Rosa**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! -repitió desesperado Rubeus -. Deja el café ahí. Prefiero estirar el brazo.

Aunque Serena obedeció sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante, le parecía excesivo. ¿No había pagado ya por el incidente del café derramado? El director de recursos humanos le había dado una charla sobre las medidas de seguridad que debía tomar para no dañar los sistemas informáticos con líquidos y le había recordado que ya tenía un aviso en su expediente por no cumplir los horarios durante el primer mes en Sistemas Shiels. La habían amenazado con despedirla si volvía a equivocarse y estaba decidida a no meter la pena ni una vez más.

-¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

Serena levantó la vista del gráfico que estaba analizando en el monitor y sonrió a Rei, una morena esbelta del equipo de investigación de marketing.

-Nada especial. Un vestido.

Escuchó a Rei mientras esta le contaba lo que ella llevaría. Sabía que escogería una indumentaria que realzaría cada una de las envidiables curvas de la mujer.

-Tengo entendido que han mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín a Darien –comentó Rei mientras Serena imprimía el gráfico que le había pedido Rubeus para una reunión-. Lo raro es que no haya recibido una saca entera. No sé, supongo que será de su ex, que querrá volver con él.

-¿Su ex? -preguntó intrigada Serena.

-¿Es que no te enteras de los cotilleos? Darien dejó a Caro Hartley hace un mes - la informó Rei-. Es una chica muy fiestera y supongo que se aburrió de ella.

-Apuesto a que no estará mucho tiempo solo -comentó Serena mientras se levantaba a entregarle el gráfico impreso a Rubeus .

¿Había cambiado el color de fondo a rosa porque le apetecía? Sí, lo cierto era que recordaba haberlo retocado. Por suerte, su jefe guardó el gráfico en una carpeta sin mayores críticas. Pero nunca, jamás volvería a cambiar los colores de los gráficos, se juró mientras se acercaba al baño para refrescarse a la hora de la comida. Se miró un segundo al espejo. Al menos ya no tenía espinillas. Pero los rizos del cabello eran tan rebeldes que era imposible tenerlo bien peinado como las demás mujeres. Y si se lo cortaba, le costaría todavía más desenredarlos, así que había optado por dejárselo crecer y llevarlo recogido por la nuca.

Aunque el mayor desafío eran las curvas que tenía. Necesitaba una nueva dieta.

El régimen de plátanos le había arruinado el gusto por ellos de por vida y el de col había conseguido que le entraran mareos con sólo pasar frente a una verdulería. Era hora de volver a los yogures, que tenían su efecto, aunque la hacían pasarse el día hambrienta y fantaseando con comida.

Al volver a su mesa, advirtió que el icono del correo electrónico estaba parpadeando y pinchó en el mensaje, con la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia agradable de un amigo.

-Los gráficos rosas son inapropiados en un ambiente de trabajo -leyó en voz baja.

Serena miró la pantalla sorprendida y luego se giró para ver si alguien la estaba mirando. ¿Quién la había visto retocar el gráfico?, ¿quién le estaba tomando el pelo? El mensaje no estaba firmado y en la casilla del remitente sólo aparecía un número anónimo.

-¿Quién lo dice? -Serena tecleó la respuesta y envió el mensaje de contestación.

-Prefiero los gráficos oscuros.

-Los colores oscuros son aburridos -le dijo Serena a su corresponsal.

-Racionales. El rosa es una distracción.

-El rosa es vivo y levanta el ánimo -protestó ella.

-El rosa es irritante, cursi, femenino... inadecuado-contestó el desconocido.

Porque era evidente que era un hombre, decidió Serena.

-¿Cómo has visto el gráfico?

-No cambies de tema... Si recibes un aviso más, te echarán del trabajo. Ten cuidado -el desconocido escribió el segundo mensaje deprisa, sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Serena, desvanecida la sonrisa de sus labios. Pero en esa ocasión no obtuvo respuesta de su misterioso corresponsal. Serena pensó que había unas cuantas personas al corriente de aquellos avisos. Con el primero se había enfadado tanto que lo había contado ella misma, y Rubeus se había enfadado tanto con el café que se había enterado el departamento entero de los gritos que había pegado.

Intrigada, Serena envió varios mensajes más a lo largo de la tarde a la misma dirección, pero no volvió a obtener respuesta alguna. Luego empezó a pensar en la fiesta de esa noche y en la ropa que se pondría, dado que el rosa resultaba tan conflictivo.

-No entiendo por qué emborrachas a tus empleados -dijo Mina Aino con tono de desaprobación-. Papá también los atiborraba a alcohol, pero no había pasado desde que yo entré en la compañía. Conmigo no hay música, bebida ni baile y todo el mundo se comporta como es debido.

-Me gusta que la gente se divierta. Sólo es una noche al año -Darien optó por la diplomacia en vez de responderle a la rubia que era un incordio de mujer. Al fin y al cabo, se alegraba de que lo hubiera acompañado al funeral por la tarde y luego había disfrutado cenando con ella y su padre en casa de este.

-Supongo que esto forma parte de tu lado italiano. En Oxford también te gustaba organizar fiestas -comentó Mina en tono coqueto, para recordarle acto seguido que se conocían desde la universidad.

-Espera un momento, que te traigo una copa -dijo al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente la lista de ejecutivos solteros presentes en la fiesta. Con un poco de suerte, se la encasquetaría a alguno de ellos.

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte -dijo Mina cuando Darien regresó con la copa-. Cuando íbamos a la universidad, estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Y nunca te diste cuenta -le reprochó Mina-. En cuatro largos años ni te enteraste de que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que simple amistad.

Darien dio un trago largo de coñac. Se sentía atrapado. No se le ocurría una forma amable de decirle que, a pesar de que era bonita e inteligente, pues tenía un cerebro prodigioso, nunca había sentido la menor atracción hacia ella.

-Es curioso, siempre andabas acompañada de algún chico -comentó con prudencia.

-Cuando comprendí que le tenías alergia a los compromisos, me acostumbré a verte como un amigo.

-Mina, teníamos dieciocho años. A esa edad todos los chicos son alérgicos a los compromisos -se justificó Darien-. Además, tampoco te perdiste nada. No era mejor ni peor que el resto...

-No seas modesto -atajó ella-. ¡Todas las chicas estaban coladas por ti! Pero sólo elegías a las que estaban interesadas en relaciones pasajeras. Te protegías contra cualquier posible relación estable y sigues haciéndolo.

Cuando Darien fue por otro coñac, Mina estaba tan acalorada con su discurso que lo acompañó. Darien tenía el vaso de la paciencia a punto de desbordarse y se bebió el coñac tan rápido como el anterior. Lamentaba horrores los buenos modales que lo habían hecho sentirse obligado a invitarla a la fiesta. Habría disfrutado mucho más mezclándose con su plantilla. Entonces miró hacia la sala y vio una figura que le hizo olvidarse por completo de las palabras de Mina.

Esta, al ver que no le prestaba atención, siguió la mirada de Darien hasta reposar la vista sobre una joven pelirroja de melena rizada. Era baja, bonita, pero no del estilo de Darien. Y, sin embargo, la chica había conseguido dejarla en segundo plano.

Serena buscó con la mirada entre el gentío hasta que localizó a Rei con un vestido plateado. Echó a andar hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios por el ligero retraso con que llegaba a la fiesta.

-Un vestido precioso -comentó la amiga mientras hacía hueco para que Serena se sentara-. ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-No es nuevo. Lo compré para la boda de mi hermano -reconoció Serena-. Para ser sincera, es el vestido de dama de honor.

-Te sienta genial -Rei admiró el vestido verde, de tirantes finos, que realzaba la silueta de Serena. Luego apuntó hacia las bebidas y le recordó que todos los demás le llevaban ventaja-. Debió de ser una boda atípica.

-Mi cuñada, Lita, también llevó un vestido corto -comentó Serena.

La atención de Serena, que había estado vagando por la sala en busca de cierto hombre alto y moreno, se centró por fin en Darien, sentado junto a la barra con una rubia espectacular colgada del brazo. Agarró la copa que Rei le había servido y dio un sorbo para refrescarse la garganta, pero contuvo el impulso de preguntarle a su amiga si sabía quién era la acompañante de Darien.

De hecho, en realidad no debía estar mirando a Darien, pues no hacía sino alimentar su obsesión. Tras considerar los comentarios burlones de Malachate Moon con calma, había llegado a la desagradable conclusión de que este sospechaba que se sentía especialmente unida al jefe de ambos. De modo que tendría que mostrarse más circunspecta en adelante si no quería que Malachate Moon empezara a gastar bromas y terminara ridiculizándola ante todos los compañeros. Sería más inteligente tratar de averiguar al misterioso corresponsal que se había puesto en contacto con ella por correo electrónico para aconsejarla que tuviera cuidado no fueran a darle el tercer aviso.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó Mina a Darien.

-¿Quién es quién? -contestó él sin fijarse en la dirección hacia la que apuntaba su mirada.

-La pelirroja que llevas mirando desde hace tres minutos -murmuró ella.

-No la estoy mirando.

-Pues para no estar mirándola, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero, a pesar de haber cientos de mujeres en la empresa -replicó con sagacidad Mina.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? -gruñó Darien.

-En absoluto, pero si quieres te doy diez razones excelentes para no salir con una empleada -respondió Mina esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

-No las necesito -Darien volvió a apurar la copa de coñac-. Las tengo todas en la cabeza en estos momentos.

Después de charlar con algunos amigos, Serena regresó a su mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Rei y otras dos mujeres estaban hablando de la compañera de Darien, que, evidentemente, era la hija del dueño de Industrias Aino.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece Mina? -le preguntó de pronto Malachate Moon.

-¿Qué me va a parecer? -Serena reaccionó con una sonrisa luminosa-. Todas las novias del jefe son auténticas bellezas.

-Fíjate, pensaba que no te habrías dado cuenta de ese detalle -la desafió Malachate Moon.

-Es imposible no darse cuenta -intervino Rei-. Venga, nos tienes en vilo desde que salimos de trabajar. ¿Quién le ha enviado la tarjeta de San Valentín a Darien?

Serena se quedó helada y se bebió de un trago la copa al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-¿Os había dicho que fue alguien de la empresa? -murmuró Malachate Moon con una lentitud insoportable.

-¡Y no nos lo habías dicho! -exclamó otra de las mujeres-. Pero, ¿a quién se le ha podido ocurrir mandarle una tarjeta para jurarle su amor eterno? O sea, estar está como un tren, pero Darien nunca respondería a una invitación tan descarada de alguien de la plantilla.

-Pero, ¿no decías que no habían firmado la tarjeta? -le recordó Rei-. ¿Cómo sabes que la ha mandado alguien de dentro? Porque no la enviaría por correo interno, ¿no?

-Digamos que se trata de una persona poco inteligente -se burló Malachate Moon y Serena no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua-. Alguien que piensa que sólo el nombre podría delatar su identidad.

-¡La has reconocido por la letra! -exclamó alguien.

-No sé, la verdad es que esta conversación no termina de agradarme -comentó Rei de pronto-. Las tarjetas de San Valentín son para dar una alegría.

-No ha sido por la letra. La clave ha sido el perfume -continuó Malachate Moon-. ¿A quién conocemos todos que le gusta oler a jazmín?

-Yo a nadie -dijo Rei y las otras dos mujeres respondieron lo mismo. Por su parte, Serena tuvo que apretar los dientes para no agarrar una copa y tirársela encima de su torturador.

Entre tanto, Mina seguía abriéndole el corazón a Darien, pero este no quitaba ojo de la expresión sarcástica de su ayudante personal y la cara pálida de Serena.

-Espero que me perdones por haberte dado la lata esta noche -murmuró Mina con voz aterciopelada-, pero me prometí que algún día te contaría la verdad para hacerte sudar unos minutos. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de pedida de todos modos?

-¿Fiesta de pedida? -Darien frunció el ceño.

-No imaginas cuánto me alegro de no seguir enamorada de ti -Mina suspiró-. ¿Es que no me has oído que te he dicho que voy a prometerme con Armand Marsh y que viene a recogerme en cinco minutos?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía una noticia tan buena.

Se alegraba sinceramente por Mina y era un alivio para él. Al comprender que la rubia sólo había querido vengarse un poco por la indiferencia con que la había tratado durante la universidad, se giró hacia su amiga y rió de corazón.

Ver a Darien tronchándose de risa con Mina le provocó un ataque de paranoia.

Serena interpretó que Darien estaba hablando de la tarjeta que había recibido y que Malachate Moon le habría contado que era ella quien la había mandado. Aunque tenía el corazón desgarrado, Serena se levantó con tanta dignidad como pudo, incapaz de aguantar los comentarios hirientes de Malachate Moon un segundo más.

-Eres un gran detective, Malachate Moon -le dijo antes de Sherlock Holmes se quedaría impresionado.

-Tú ríete -le dijo Rei a Malachate Moon, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo por la estrepitosa salida de Serena-. Puede que sus amigas no hayamos ido a ayudarla, pero mira a Darien y aprende.

-¿Qué?

-Ridiculizando a Serena no conseguirás subir mucho en Sistemas Shiels. Si fueras mujer y estuvieras al tanto de los cotilleos de verdad, sabrías que Darien también está detrás de Serena.

-¡Tonterías! -contestó Malachate Moon-. ¡Tiró la tarjeta a la papelera!

-¿Comprobaste si seguía ahí al terminar la jornada? -le preguntó otra mujer.

-Darien todavía no es consciente de lo que siente por ella -dijo la tercera.

-Pero cuando un hombre tan formal como Darien empieza a decirle al pobre Rubeus que los gráficos rosas son creativos es que está muy pillado -completó Rei.

Después, las tres mujeres miraron en silencio hacia Darien, que acababa de pedirle a Mina Aino que lo excusara y avanzaba en dirección a Serena.

**LO SIENTO PERO AQUI ESTA CORREGIDOOOO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Amor en Rosa**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! -repitió desesperado Rubeus -. Deja el café ahí. Prefiero estirar el brazo.

Aunque Serena obedeció sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante, le parecía excesivo. ¿No había pagado ya por el incidente del café derramado? El director de recursos humanos le había dado una charla sobre las medidas de seguridad que debía tomar para no dañar los sistemas informáticos con líquidos y le había recordado que ya tenía un aviso en su expediente por no cumplir los horarios durante el primer mes en Sistemas Shiels. La habían amenazado con despedirla si volvía a equivocarse y estaba decidida a no meter la pena ni una vez más.

-¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

Serena levantó la vista del gráfico que estaba analizando en el monitor y sonrió a Rei, una morena esbelta del equipo de investigación de marketing.

-Nada especial. Un vestido.

Escuchó a Rei mientras esta le contaba lo que ella llevaría. Sabía que escogería una indumentaria que realzaría cada una de las envidiables curvas de la mujer.

-Tengo entendido que han mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín a Darien –comentó Rei mientras Serena imprimía el gráfico que le había pedido Rubeus para una reunión-. Lo raro es que no haya recibido una saca entera. No sé, supongo que será de su ex, que querrá volver con él.

-¿Su ex? -preguntó intrigada Serena.

-¿Es que no te enteras de los cotilleos? Darien dejó a Caro Hartley hace un mes - la informó Rei-. Es una chica muy fiestera y supongo que se aburrió de ella.

-Apuesto a que no estará mucho tiempo solo -comentó Serena mientras se levantaba a entregarle el gráfico impreso a Rubeus .

¿Había cambiado el color de fondo a rosa porque le apetecía? Sí, lo cierto era que recordaba haberlo retocado. Por suerte, su jefe guardó el gráfico en una carpeta sin mayores críticas. Pero nunca, jamás volvería a cambiar los colores de los gráficos, se juró mientras se acercaba al baño para refrescarse a la hora de la comida. Se miró un segundo al espejo. Al menos ya no tenía espinillas. Pero los rizos del cabello eran tan rebeldes que era imposible tenerlo bien peinado como las demás mujeres. Y si se lo cortaba, le costaría todavía más desenredarlos, así que había optado por dejárselo crecer y llevarlo recogido por la nuca.

Aunque el mayor desafío eran las curvas que tenía. Necesitaba una nueva dieta.

El régimen de plátanos le había arruinado el gusto por ellos de por vida y el de col había conseguido que le entraran mareos con sólo pasar frente a una verdulería. Era hora de volver a los yogures, que tenían su efecto, aunque la hacían pasarse el día hambrienta y fantaseando con comida.

Al volver a su mesa, advirtió que el icono del correo electrónico estaba parpadeando y pinchó en el mensaje, con la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia agradable de un amigo.

-Los gráficos rosas son inapropiados en un ambiente de trabajo -leyó en voz baja.

Serena miró la pantalla sorprendida y luego se giró para ver si alguien la estaba mirando. ¿Quién la había visto retocar el gráfico?, ¿quién le estaba tomando el pelo? El mensaje no estaba firmado y en la casilla del remitente sólo aparecía un número anónimo.

-¿Quién lo dice? -Serena tecleó la respuesta y envió el mensaje de contestación.

-Prefiero los gráficos oscuros.

-Los colores oscuros son aburridos -le dijo Serena a su corresponsal.

-Racionales. El rosa es una distracción.

-El rosa es vivo y levanta el ánimo -protestó ella.

-El rosa es irritante, cursi, femenino... inadecuado-contestó el desconocido.

Porque era evidente que era un hombre, decidió Serena.

-¿Cómo has visto el gráfico?

-No cambies de tema... Si recibes un aviso más, te echarán del trabajo. Ten cuidado -el desconocido escribió el segundo mensaje deprisa, sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Serena, desvanecida la sonrisa de sus labios. Pero en esa ocasión no obtuvo respuesta de su misterioso corresponsal. Serena pensó que había unas cuantas personas al corriente de aquellos avisos. Con el primero se había enfadado tanto que lo había contado ella misma, y Rubeus se había enfadado tanto con el café que se había enterado el departamento entero de los gritos que había pegado.

Intrigada, Serena envió varios mensajes más a lo largo de la tarde a la misma dirección, pero no volvió a obtener respuesta alguna. Luego empezó a pensar en la fiesta de esa noche y en la ropa que se pondría, dado que el rosa resultaba tan conflictivo.

-No entiendo por qué emborrachas a tus empleados -dijo Mina Aino con tono de desaprobación-. Papá también los atiborraba a alcohol, pero no había pasado desde que yo entré en la compañía. Conmigo no hay música, bebida ni baile y todo el mundo se comporta como es debido.

-Me gusta que la gente se divierta. Sólo es una noche al año -Darien optó por la diplomacia en vez de responderle a la rubia que era un incordio de mujer. Al fin y al cabo, se alegraba de que lo hubiera acompañado al funeral por la tarde y luego había disfrutado cenando con ella y su padre en casa de este.

-Supongo que esto forma parte de tu lado italiano. En Oxford también te gustaba organizar fiestas -comentó Mina en tono coqueto, para recordarle acto seguido que se conocían desde la universidad.

-Espera un momento, que te traigo una copa -dijo al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente la lista de ejecutivos solteros presentes en la fiesta. Con un poco de suerte, se la encasquetaría a alguno de ellos.

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte -dijo Mina cuando Darien regresó con la copa-. Cuando íbamos a la universidad, estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Y nunca te diste cuenta -le reprochó Mina-. En cuatro largos años ni te enteraste de que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que simple amistad.

Darien dio un trago largo de coñac. Se sentía atrapado. No se le ocurría una forma amable de decirle que, a pesar de que era bonita e inteligente, pues tenía un cerebro prodigioso, nunca había sentido la menor atracción hacia ella.

-Es curioso, siempre andabas acompañada de algún chico -comentó con prudencia.

-Cuando comprendí que le tenías alergia a los compromisos, me acostumbré a verte como un amigo.

-Mina, teníamos dieciocho años. A esa edad todos los chicos son alérgicos a los compromisos -se justificó Darien-. Además, tampoco te perdiste nada. No era mejor ni peor que el resto...

-No seas modesto -atajó ella-. ¡Todas las chicas estaban coladas por ti! Pero sólo elegías a las que estaban interesadas en relaciones pasajeras. Te protegías contra cualquier posible relación estable y sigues haciéndolo.

Cuando Darien fue por otro coñac, Mina estaba tan acalorada con su discurso que lo acompañó. Darien tenía el vaso de la paciencia a punto de desbordarse y se bebió el coñac tan rápido como el anterior. Lamentaba horrores los buenos modales que lo habían hecho sentirse obligado a invitarla a la fiesta. Habría disfrutado mucho más mezclándose con su plantilla. Entonces miró hacia la sala y vio una figura que le hizo olvidarse por completo de las palabras de Mina.

Esta, al ver que no le prestaba atención, siguió la mirada de Darien hasta reposar la vista sobre una joven rubia cobriza de melena rizada. Era baja, bonita, pero no del estilo de Darien. Y, sin embargo, la chica había conseguido dejarla en segundo plano.

Serena buscó con la mirada entre el gentío hasta que localizó a Rei con un vestido plateado. Echó a andar hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios por el ligero retraso con que llegaba a la fiesta.

-Un vestido precioso -comentó la amiga mientras hacía hueco para que Serena se sentara-. ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-No es nuevo. Lo compré para la boda de mi hermano -reconoció Serena-. Para ser sincera, es el vestido de dama de honor.

-Te sienta genial -Rei admiró el vestido verde, de tirantes finos, que realzaba la silueta de Serena. Luego apuntó hacia las bebidas y le recordó que todos los demás le llevaban ventaja-. Debió de ser una boda atípica.

-Mi cuñada, Lita, también llevó un vestido corto -comentó Serena.

La atención de Serena, que había estado vagando por la sala en busca de cierto hombre alto y moreno, se centró por fin en Darien, sentado junto a la barra con una rubia espectacular colgada del brazo. Agarró la copa que Rei le había servido y dio un sorbo para refrescarse la garganta, pero contuvo el impulso de preguntarle a su amiga si sabía quién era la acompañante de Darien.

De hecho, en realidad no debía estar mirando a Darien, pues no hacía sino alimentar su obsesión. Tras considerar los comentarios burlones de Malachate Moon con calma, había llegado a la desagradable conclusión de que este sospechaba que se sentía especialmente unida al jefe de ambos. De modo que tendría que mostrarse más circunspecta en adelante si no quería que Malachate Moon empezara a gastar bromas y terminara ridiculizándola ante todos los compañeros. Sería más inteligente tratar de averiguar al misterioso corresponsal que se había puesto en contacto con ella por correo electrónico para aconsejarla que tuviera cuidado no fueran a darle el tercer aviso.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó Mina a Darien.

-¿Quién es quién? -contestó él sin fijarse en la dirección hacia la que apuntaba su mirada.

-El intento rubia que llevas mirando desde hace tres minutos -murmuró ella.

-No la estoy mirando.

-Pues para no estar mirándola, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero, a pesar de haber cientos de mujeres en la empresa -replicó con sagacidad Mina.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? -gruñó Darien.

-En absoluto, pero si quieres te doy diez razones excelentes para no salir con una empleada -respondió Mina esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

-No las necesito -Darien volvió a apurar la copa de coñac-. Las tengo todas en la cabeza en estos momentos.

Después de charlar con algunos amigos, Serena regresó a su mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Rei y otras dos mujeres estaban hablando de la compañera de Darien, que, evidentemente, era la hija del dueño de Industrias Aino.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece Mina? -le preguntó de pronto Malachate Moon.

-¿Qué me va a parecer? -Serena reaccionó con una sonrisa luminosa-. Todas las novias del jefe son auténticas bellezas.

-Fíjate, pensaba que no te habrías dado cuenta de ese detalle -la desafió Malachate Moon.

-Es imposible no darse cuenta -intervino Rei-. Venga, nos tienes en vilo desde que salimos de trabajar. ¿Quién le ha enviado la tarjeta de San Valentín a Darien?

Serena se quedó helada y se bebió de un trago la copa al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-¿Os había dicho que fue alguien de la empresa? -murmuró Malachate Moon con una lentitud insoportable.

-¡Y no nos lo habías dicho! -exclamó otra de las mujeres-. Pero, ¿a quién se le ha podido ocurrir mandarle una tarjeta para jurarle su amor eterno? O sea, estar está como un tren, pero Darien nunca respondería a una invitación tan descarada de alguien de la plantilla.

-Pero, ¿no decías que no habían firmado la tarjeta? -le recordó Rei-. ¿Cómo sabes que la ha mandado alguien de dentro? Porque no la enviaría por correo interno, ¿no?

-Digamos que se trata de una persona poco inteligente -se burló Malachate Moon y Serena no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua-. Alguien que piensa que sólo el nombre podría delatar su identidad.

-¡La has reconocido por la letra! -exclamó alguien.

-No sé, la verdad es que esta conversación no termina de agradarme -comentó Rei de pronto-. Las tarjetas de San Valentín son para dar una alegría.

-No ha sido por la letra. La clave ha sido el perfume -continuó Malachate Moon-. ¿A quién conocemos todos que le gusta oler a jazmín?

-Yo a nadie -dijo Rei y las otras dos mujeres respondieron lo mismo. Por su parte, Serena tuvo que apretar los dientes para no agarrar una copa y tirársela encima de su torturador.

Entre tanto, Mina seguía abriéndole el corazón a Darien, pero este no quitaba ojo de la expresión sarcástica de su ayudante personal y la cara pálida de Serena.

-Espero que me perdones por haberte dado la lata esta noche -murmuró Mina con voz aterciopelada-, pero me prometí que algún día te contaría la verdad para hacerte sudar unos minutos. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de pedida de todos modos?

-¿Fiesta de pedida? -Darien frunció el ceño.

-No imaginas cuánto me alegro de no seguir enamorada de ti -Mina suspiró-. ¿Es que no me has oído que te he dicho que voy a prometerme con Armand Marsh y que viene a recogerme en cinco minutos?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía una noticia tan buena.

Se alegraba sinceramente por Mina y era un alivio para él. Al comprender que la rubia sólo había querido vengarse un poco por la indiferencia con que la había tratado durante la universidad, se giró hacia su amiga y rió de corazón.

Ver a Darien tronchándose de risa con Mina le provocó un ataque de paranoia.

Serena interpretó que Darien estaba hablando de la tarjeta que había recibido y que Malachate Moon le habría contado que era ella quien la había mandado. Aunque tenía el corazón desgarrado, Serena se levantó con tanta dignidad como pudo, incapaz de aguantar los comentarios hirientes de Malachate Moon un segundo más.

-Eres un gran detective, Malachate Moon -le dijo antes de Sherlock Holmes se quedaría impresionado.

-Tú ríete -le dijo Rei a Malachate Moon, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo por la estrepitosa salida de Serena-. Puede que sus amigas no hayamos ido a ayudarla, pero mira a Darien y aprende.

-¿Qué?

-Ridiculizando a Serena no conseguirás subir mucho en Sistemas Shiels. Si fueras mujer y estuvieras al tanto de los cotilleos de verdad, sabrías que Darien también está detrás de Serena.

-¡Tonterías! -contestó Malachate Moon-. ¡Tiró la tarjeta a la papelera!

-¿Comprobaste si seguía ahí al terminar la jornada? -le preguntó otra mujer.

-Darien todavía no es consciente de lo que siente por ella -dijo la tercera.

-Pero cuando un hombre tan formal como Darien empieza a decirle al pobre Rubeus que los gráficos rosas son creativos es que está muy pillado -completó Rei.

Después, las tres mujeres miraron en silencio hacia Darien, que acababa de pedirle a Mina Aino que lo excusara y avanzaba en dirección a Serena.

**LO SIENTO PERO AQUI ESTA CORREGIDOOOO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Amor en Rosa**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENA salió del salón de actos a toda velocidad, cruzó el pasillo tragándose un sollozo y pulsó el botón del ascensor con urgencia. Tenía que encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde serenarse. Se decidió por la planta de marketing y luego se desmoronó contra una de las paredes mientras las puertas se cerraban. Pero daba igual. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el ridículo que había hecho.

Al ver la zona de recepción de marketing oscura, le resultó tétrica y probó con otro piso. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Darien Shiels tenía que haberse muerto de la risa al enterarse de quién le había mandado la tarjeta. ¡Todos se estarían riendo de ella! Al fin y al cabo, ella no era más que una ayudante de marketing y su físico no podía compararse con el de las mujeres espectaculares de que solía rodearse Darien. Rompió a llorar.

En el vestíbulo de abajo, Darien miraba las luces que indicaban la planta en la que estaba el ascensor. Los números se iban iluminando a medida que el ascensor descendía. Luego volvió a subir. Cuando llegó a la planta superior, esperó con suspense por si volvía a moverse.

Serena pestañeó cuando se abrieron las puertas. No había mucha luz en la planta, pero tampoco estaba tan oscura como las otras. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Necesitaba arreglarse un poco y lavarse la cara antes de marcharse a casa.

Todavía no conseguía reaccionar. Había vuelto a meter la pata. No debía haber dado importancia a las insinuaciones de Malachate Moon. Pero había caído en su trampa y había confirmado sus sospechas. Malachate Moon no tenía pruebas, pero ella se había descubierto al abandonar la mesa de ese modo.

No conseguía tranquilizarse. Había dejado la fiesta con la delicadeza de una manada de elefantes en una cristalería. Vio la sonrisa burlona de Malachate Moon, las risas de Darien, las miradas de reproche de las demás mujeres. Serena apoyó las manos en el lavabo y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarse en el espejo de tanto como se odiaba. Tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

Darien nunca había ido tan rápido al baño en su vida. Pero esos sollozos descorazonadores habían dado a sus pasos velocidad supersónica. Aunque normalmente se habría alejado de una mujer que estuviese llorando, en esa ocasión se vio impulsado a entrar en el baño para abrazar a Serena.

Esta, creyendo que estaba sola, se asustó al sentir aquel par de brazos masculinos a su alrededor, dio un grito. Luego levantó la cabeza y se quedó perpleja al ver a Darien.

-Tranquila -murmuró él-. No pasa nada.

-¿De verdad? -susurró Serena sin salir de su asombro. La situación debería haberle parecido irreal, pero el calor de los brazos de Darien eran demasiado reales para dudar de su presencia. Además, hacía tanto que soñaba con ese momento que por nada del mundo se habría retirado.

-Claro que sí, no pasa nada -repitió él sin saber en realidad de qué estaba hablando. Levantó una mano hacia la nuca de Serena y la invitó a que apoyara la cara sobre su hombro.

Serena notó cómo se iba disolviendo la tensión mientras reposaba sobre Darien como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. El aroma de su loción de afeitar, exótico y masculino, invadió sus sentidos. Respiró profundo. Era un hombre realmente amable. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de la diligencia con que la había llevado al hospital al pillarse el dedo? Un poco más calmada, comprendió que no era probable que Darien hubiese estado riéndose a costa de ella con su amiga. Él no era así.

-¿Salimos? -sugirió Darien y Serena se apartó al instante.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas y debía estar espantosa después de tanto llorar. Con la nariz roja, los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido. Sabía que a Darien le daría igual, pero no quería que la viese hecha una bruja. Entonces notó su mano en el talle y la dirigió con suavidad afuera del lavabo y hacia el que debía de ser su propio despacho a continuación.

Tras dejarla sola en medio de la habitación, Darien fue a la mesa de trabajo y encendió una lámpara.

-Puedes refrescarte ahí si quieres -le indicó, apuntando hacia una puerta situada a la izquierda.

Se le agrandaron los ojos al contemplar el lujoso despacho de Darien, pero en seguida devolvió la atención a aquel hombre tan alto, moreno y magnético. ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar más atractivo cada vez que lo miraba? Al encontrarse frente a sus ojos azules, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se puso roja. Y, definitivamente, abrió la puerta que Darien le había indicado.

Este soltó un suspiro contenido. Charlaría con ella un rato para terminar de serenarla y le llamaría un taxi que la llevara a casa. ¿Atenciones de un jefe amable? Darien puso una mueca mientras se la imaginaba con aquel vestido verde ceñido a sus mullidas curvas, con aquel cabello esplendoroso cayéndole sobre la cara y esos ojos azules intensos. Quería volver a ver su habitual sonrisa luminosa en vez de aquella expresión atormentada. Le caía bien, nada más. No había nada de malo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior al ver el reflejo enmarañado de su pelo en el espejo del espacioso baño de Darien. Se retocó el maquillaje de los ojos, pero no se molestó en sacar la barra de labios, no fuera a pensar que quería coquetear con él. Ante todo, no debía pensar en la tarjeta de San Valentín, se dijo con firmeza. A lo hecho, pecho, y aunque supiera que había sido ella quien se la había enviado, era improbable que llegara a decírselo.

-Siéntate -le dijo Darien cuando salió del baño.

-¿No tienes que volver a la fiesta?

-No, no suelo quedarme hasta el final. Mi presencia suele inhibir a la gente - contestó esbozando una sonrisa devastadora-. ¿Te apetece una copa?

-¿Qué tienes?

-De todo. Ven, echa un vistazo...

Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero nerviosa ante la novedad de estar a solas con él, Serena se acercó, miró la variedad de bebidas del mueble bar y eligió la opción más sofisticada. Luego retrocedió con la copa en la mano hasta que sus piernas rozaron el brazo de un sofá situado en una esquina. Se sentó en el brazo para no hacerlo de la manera normal.

Lo miró mientras se servía un coñac y se fijó en la ligera sombra del vello que empezaba a asomar en sus mejillas. Nunca lo había visto necesitado de un afeitado y le daba un aire muy atractivo y varonil.

-Bueno, ¿dónde trabajabas antes de venir aquí? -preguntó entonces Darien por darle un poco de conversación.

-Era niñera... Fue para lo que estudié al terminar el colegio -explicó Serena, más tensa de lo que parecía estar su jefe.

-Así que niñera -Darien se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se la imaginó rodeada de un puñado de niños y fue como si encajara la última pieza de un puzzle.

Los niños la adorarían. Seguro que participaría en todos sus juegos, sin importarle si se ensuciaba y abrazándolos si se hacían daño. A diferencia de la niñera distante y estricta que él había tenido de pequeño-. ¿Cómo acabaste en Sistemas Shiels?

-Mi primer trabajo fue de interna con una familia de diplomáticos y estuve con ellos dos años...

-¿Te hacían trabajar como a una esclava a cambio de techo y comida?

-No, eran una familia maravillosa -Serena sonrió al recordarla-. Me trataban muy bien. El problema fue que les tomé mucho cariño a los niños y cuando se fueron de Inglaterra y dejaron de necesitarme, me quedé destrozada. Así que comprendí que no podría seguir en ese trabajo y me inscribí en un curso de secretariado.

Darien estuvo a punto de decirle que la consideraba una decisión equivocada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de imaginarse el departamento de marketing sin ella.

-Lo malo es que el cambio de trabajo no me ha ido muy bien -continuó Serena.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando -comentó él.

-Llevo dos avisos en seis meses -dijo Serena y lamentó aquel exceso de sinceridad, con el que no había hecho sino llamar la atención de Darien sobre sus defectos.

Este tuvo que contener las ganas de decirle que su jefe de departamento había tenido una reacción exagerada con el accidente del café derramado. Había sido mala suerte. Rubeus Black acababa de asumir el cargo, quería demostrar su autoridad y había elegido un incidente trivial para hacerlo. De hecho, aunque Serena no lo supiera, la junta directiva no le había dado importancia.

-De niñera no me equivocaba -comentó ella.

-La gente te echaría de menos si no estuvieras aquí -dijo Darien. Serena miró sus ojos azlues con incredulidad. ¿Le estaba diciendo que él la echaría de menos?

Pero no, era imposible. ¿Qué más le daría a Darien si cambiaba de trabajo? Ella sólo era una empleada más-. ¿Tienes familia en Londres? -añadió cambiando de conversación.

-Ya no. Mis padres se fueron a Australia hace año y medio -Serena suspiró-. Mi hermano, Haruka, y su mujer, Lita, viven en Sidney.

-¿Qué los ha llevado a marcharse al otro extremo del mundo? -preguntó Darien, recostado contra el borde de la mesa.

-Haruka. Está casado con una australiana y le ofrecieron un puesto de profesor en una universidad muy prestigiosa. Es un matemático eminente -Serena resopló-. No como yo, que nunca aprobaba el cálculo en el colegio.

-Hay cosas más importantes -Darien decidió pasar por alto su propio dominio en dicha materia-. ¿Y cómo es que no te has ido tú también a Australia con tu familia?

-Porque... no me lo han planteado -confesó ella-. Mis padres adoran a Haruka. Se han comprado una casa cerca de la de Haruka. Mamá se ocupa de tenerles la casa limpia a él y a Lita y mi padre se encarga de la jardinería.

-Mano de obra gratis... No está mal. ¿A tu cuñada no le importa?

-Para nada. Lita es médico y trabaja muchas horas. Ahora está esperando su primer bebé. Les viene de maravilla a todos.

-¿Tienes algún otro pariente en Inglaterra? -se interesó Darien entonces.

-Tengo una tía abuela muy mayor en Gales, a la que visito de mucho en mucho.

¿Y tú? -se atrevió a preguntar Serena, animada por la fluidez con la que discurría la conversación.

-¿Yo?

-Supongo que si te queda algún familiar, estará en Italia -comentó ella-. ¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

-No está muerta. Mis padres se divorciaron -dijo Darien con tensión. Serena asintió desconcertada. La mayoría de los compañeros de trabajo pensaban que Mamoru había sido viudo-. No la veo desde los quince años.

-¡Qué horror! -exclamó ella, conmovida por el adolescente al que imaginó abandonado por una mujer desalmada.

-Fui yo quien decidió echarla de mi vida -comentó él. Luego trató de desviar la conversación y le ofreció otra copa, pero Serena rehusó la invitación.

-¿Se portaba mal contigo? -preguntó intrigada.

-En absoluto. Me quería mucho. Pero no era tan buena esposa de mi padre - respondió con un tono de advertencia con el que le daba a entender que debía zanjar la conversación.

-Ah... entiendo. Te pusiste del lado de tu padre cuando se divorciaron -dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en alto. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!, pensó irritado Darien. Sobrevino un silencio violento. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que se había entrometido demasiado, Serena se puso roja y se disculpó-. Perdón... Es que... como decías que te quería mucho y has sido tan cruel con ella... Ya he vuelto a meter la pata. Será mejor que cierre la bocaza y me marche -murmuró mortificada al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de decir.

-No, antes deja que me defienda -replicó con autoridad Darien-. Deja que te explique por qué odio el día de los enamorados.

-¿Lo... odias? -Serena lo miró confundida.

-Yo adoraba a mi madre -arrancó él-. Y mi padre también. Un día de San Valentín compró dos billetes de avión y la llevó a su hotel favorito de París. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo ella? ¡Decidió que era la noche perfecta para contarle que estaba viendo a otro hombre y que lo dejaba por su amante! -bramó disgustado.

-Se sentiría tan culpable que no pudo evitar confesar lo que estaba haciendo - comentó Serena-. Estoy segura de que no eligió esa noche adrede.

-Pero mi padre se quedó destrozado -sentenció Darien.

-¿Él siempre... siempre le fue fiel?- se atrevió a preguntarle Serena, a pesar de la indiscreción.

Darien nunca había hablado de ese tema y Serena lo estaba abordando desde una perspectiva que nunca había considerado. La miró con incomodidad y se preguntó por qué diablos sentía la necesidad de justificar una decisión de la que no había dudado desde que tenía quince años. Había sido la palabra «cruel» lo que lo había conmovido como no había creído posible.

-No estás seguro... ¿verdad? -susurró ella-. Y, sin embargo, juzgaste a tu madre y a tu padre no. Aunque tengo entendido que a los chicos les cuesta más perdonar los... deslices de su madre.

-Ahora resulta que Campanilla es psicóloga -la atacó Darien-. Esta sí que es buena.

Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada que la dejó pálida. Él nunca le había hablado con tanta agresividad, nunca la había mirado con tanta animadversión. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía ella de esa clase de situaciones? Algunas de sus amigas habían sufrido el divorcio de sus padres, pero no podía hablar por experiencia. No tenía el menor fundamento para llamarlo cruel.

-Tienes razón -dijo con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de volver a llorar, al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá-. No sé solucionar mis problemas, mucho menos los de los demás. Además... tú no has dicho que... para ti sea un problema.

-Perdón -se disculpó entonces Darien.

-No importa. No puede decirse que sea la persona más diplomática del mundo... sobre todo, después de un par de copas -murmuró mientras, en sus prisas por marcharse, esquivaba en el último instante una escultura situada sobre un pedestal-. Quizá hasta estaba un poco celosa.

-¿Celosa? -repitió confundido Darien mientras la seguía hacia la puerta.

-Sí -Serena se obligó a darse la vuelta-. Dices que tu madre te quería mucho. Si la mía me quisiera así, quizá contestara las cartas que le escribo más a menudo.

Darien gruñó algo en italiano y le agarró una mano para impedirle que llegara a la puerta.

-Ven aquí... -susurró con voz rugosa.

**LISTO CORREGIDO UNA VEZ MAS LO SIENTOOOOO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Amor en Rosa**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

De repente no podía respirar. Serena levantó la cabeza y hundió la mirada en los profundos ojos azul intenso de Darien. Este se acercó hasta hallarse a muy escasos centímetros de ella.

-Quiero besarte.

-¿De... de verdad? -preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo. -Quiero llevarte a casa a la cama -confesó Darien-. De hecho, no puedo pensar en nada más.

Serena parpadeó. Fue como si una pequeña alarma se activara en su interior y el cerebro volviera a ponérsele en funcionamiento. Pero lo que acababa de oír no dejaba de ser asombroso. ¿Darien quería besarla? La idea la entusiasmaba. Pero la segunda parte era demasiado para ella, pues hasta entonces no había habido hombre alguno que la hubiese persuadido para llevarla a su cama o meterse en la suya.

-Pero me conformaré con el beso... y cenar juntos en un sitio público, cara mia - reaccionó Darien al advertir el rubor que había encarnado las mejillas de Serena. Sentía un instinto protector que jamás había experimentado. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, por una vez en su vida, le daba igual.

El corazón de Serena golpeaba agitado contra las costillas. ¿Él también se sentía atraído hacia ella? No podía creérselo. Notaba las manos de Darien sobre las de ella y un sentimiento de felicidad mareante le subía por el pecho.

-Bésame -susurró finalmente y el rostro de Darien se iluminó.

-Sólo un beso -murmuró-. O no podré parar.

-Uno es muy poco -contestó Serena-. He esperado este momento desde hace siglos... ¡Dios!, ¡tu novia está abajo! -exclamó de repente con una expresión cómica de horror.

-Mina sólo es una vieja amiga y ya se ha marchado -le aseguró sonriente Darien justo antes de tirarla de la mano para conducirla de vuelta hacia el extremo de los sofás. Actuaba con tal naturalidad que Serena no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada. Seguía sin aceptar que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Las piernas le Rinjeaban sólo de pensar en sentir su boca, grande y sensual, sobre sus labios. Y lo deseaba tanto que le daba vergüenza reconocerlo-. ¿En qué piensas? - murmuró con voz sedosa.

-En besarte -aseguró Serena. Pero no era lo único. También estaba entusiasmada con aquel lado más íntimo y tierno que había descubierto en Darien.

-Entonces bésame -la invitó justo antes de que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. Luego le acarició el pelo de la nuca y le ladeó la cabeza para situar su boca.

-Se te da bien -murmuró ella temblando de anticipación.

-Espero -Darien esbozó una sonrisa pícara con la que reconocía que no era un hombre inexperto-. Pero nunca había llegado tan lejos con una mujer de la empresa.

-¿No?

-Siempre me lo he prohibido... y es fantástico -ronroneó Darien.

Un segundo después llevó la boca sobre la de Serena, que respondió al beso con ardor, como si hubiese estado esperándolo toda la vida. Se había apoderado de sus labios y, con una lentitud insoportable, iba recorriendo su perímetro con la lengua.

Serena jamás había sentido un calor igual, una impaciencia semejante. No quería que el beso terminara. De vez en cuando, separaban los labios lo justo para respirar, pero en seguida volvían a unirlos con redoblada fogosidad.

-Me dejas sin sentido, cara -susurró boca contra boca.

Se apartó lo justo para despojarse de la chaqueta y aRinjarse el nudo de la corbata. Serena se limitó a mirarla, hundida contra el respaldo del sofá, con la boca hecha agua. Darien dejó caer la chaqueta y la corbata en el suelo, luego tiró de los tobillos de ella hacia arriba de modo que quedara totalmente tumbada. Después se quitó los zapatos. Cuando se colocó encima de ella, Serena empezó a temblar de la emoción.

-Me encanta tu pelo -murmuró Darien-. Y tienes una boca muy, muy sexy.

-Sigue hablando -susurró Serena.

-Si hablo, no puedo besarte -señaló él mientras deslizaba la vista por sus curvas con descaro.

-Problema -dijo ella sin apenas aire para pronunciar una palabra.

-No es grave -Darien la desnudó con la mirada-. Se me ocurren muchas más formas de complacerte.

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad. Darien volvió a sonreír y Serena se incorporó, apoyándose en uno de sus hombros, para buscar de nuevo su boca. Al sentir el contacto de su lengua, separó los labios para darle la bienvenida.

-La última vez que estuve con una mujer en un sofá tenía dieciséis años - reconoció Darien con tono divertido. Después la sujetó por la espalda con una mano para bajarle la cremallera del vestido con la otra. Echó a un lado los tirantes y exhaló un suspiro de admiración al desnudar sus pechos erectos-. Magistral... Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo es una obra maestra, cara mia. Sin duda, eres la mejor recompensa después de un día espantoso -añadió mientras se deleitaba con el rubor de las mejillas de Serena.

Después la tocó y la pasión volvió a desbordarla. La destreza de sus caricias y las atenciones de su boca sobre los pezones sonrosados la hicieron perder el control. Serena gimió, se rindió a un mundo de sensaciones salvajes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Amor en Rosa**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien despertó al sentir el teléfono móvil. Desorientado, lo que no era normal en él, se incorporó, tomó conciencia de que seguía en el despacho y echó mano a la chaqueta para sacar el móvil. Era un guardia de seguridad de la planta baja, que le pedía perdón, pero quería asegurarse de si seguía arriba trabajando. ¿Trabajando?

Darien miró de reojo hacia Serena, dormida bajo su chaqueta. Se sintió incómodo y avergonzado.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Todavía tardaré un rato en salir, Willis.

Después de colgar, consultó la hora en el reloj. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Apretó los dientes mientras trataba de dar con un pretexto para cuando pasara por delante de los guardias con cierta rubia bajita. No quería arruinar la reputación de Serena.

Darien maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cuánto alcohol había bebido en la fiesta?

Había tomado un par de copas antes en la cena con los Aino, un poco de vino y luego varios coñacs seguidos. Y no estaba acostumbrado. No podía decirse que hubiera estado borracho, pero tampoco sobrio del todo. El alcohol había aRinjado sus inhibiciones y había pasado por encima de su código ético, reconoció resignado.

Miró a Serena de nuevo. Su maravillosa melena se extendía sobre el sofá y un hombro pálido asomaba por encima de la chaqueta. Parecía un ángel, totalmente en paz e inocente. Sólo que, como había podido comprobar, ya no era tan inocente como antes de ponerle las manos encima. Darien descubrió con espanto que deseaba agarrarla por la espalda y despertarla a besos. ¿Acaso el alcohol no bajaba la libido?

Se mesó el cabello enmarañado y contuvo un gruñido. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado de Serena de ese modo? Trató de analizar cómo había ocurrido. Habían discutido. Él había hecho un comentario hiriente y luego se había disculpado para que no se marchase. De repente, le había resultado absolutamente necesario seguir con ella. Después había dicho lo de que su madre no contestaba a sus cartas y...

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Serena trabajaba para él. En Sistemas Shiels no estaba bien visto que los empleados salieran juntos. ¿Y qué cabeza de chorlito había roto la regla? Para colmo, Serena era virgen. Y no se había tomado la molestia de protegerla. La única vez que había estado en un sofá con una mujer era un adolescente, pero había tenido mucho más cuidado que la noche anterior. La había fastidiado. Pero lo que más lo desquiciaba era que, a pesar de aquel acto de irresponsabilidad, encima se preguntaba si todavía habría tarjetas de San Valentín a la venta. Respiró hondo.

Serena despertó al oír el agua de una ducha en alguna parte y se quedó paralizada al abrir los ojos y ver su vestido tirado en la alfombra. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta bajo... ¡la chaqueta de Darien! El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había pasado casi toda la noche en su despacho. En sus brazos. Mientras recordaba a cámara rápida los sucesos que habían llevado a aquel inesperado desenlace, saltó del sofá, rezando para que Darien permaneciera en la ducha lo suficiente para que le diera tiempo a vestirse y escapar.

Fue de puntillas hacia la puerta, con los zapatos en la mano, abrió una rendija y corrió hacia el ascensor. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descarada con Darien? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido una cita con él! Muerta de vergüenza, salió del ascensor y pasó de largo por delante de la mesa de seguridad, donde dos hombres charlaban amigablemente como si, gracias a Dios, fuese invisible.

-Es mona -le comentó el chófer de Darien a Willis, director de seguridad. Una larga noche jugando al póquer había sentado las bases de una relación de camaradería entre los dos empleados.

-Es una chica muy agradable. Es la primera vez que sale sin despedirse -dijo Willis.

-En fin, será mejor que vaya a la limusina y haga como si hubiese estado durmiendo.

Minutos después, Darien salió del ascensor sin resuello, con el pelo mojado de la ducha todavía, buscando a Serena con la mirada. No podía creerse que se hubiera ido sin decirle una palabra. ¡Como si fuera un rollo de una noche y no quisiera verlo al despertar! Estaba indignado. De todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado, era la primera que se evaporaba a la primera ocasión que se le presentaba.

Apenas había dormido... Se iría a casa, se acostaría y la llamaría por la tarde.

Entonces se alegraría de verlo. Esperaba que pasase una mañana penosa. Se lo merecía, decidió Darien mientras salía del edificio.

Esa misma tarde, Serena estaba sentada en el tren con la vista perdida en el vacío.

Mirara donde mirara, la única imagen que se le aparecía era la cara de un hombre guapo y moreno. Era increíble lo poco que había tardado en hacer el equipaje. Todas sus pertenencias cabían en dos maletas. Claro que nunca había sido de las que coleccionaban trastos y apenas había tenido dinero para artículos que no fueran de necesidad. Lo mejor sería empezar de cero, se dijo desgarrada. No podía volver a Sistemas Shiels. Podría haber soportado los cotilleos sobre aquella estúpida tarjeta de San Valentín, pero no se sometería a la tortura de ver a Darien de nuevo. Seguro que se sentiría aliviado cuando se enterara de que había presentado la dimisión.

Desde luego, acababa de aprender la lección de lo que pasaba cuando una mujer se lanzaba en brazos de un hombre. Porque eso era lo que había hecho, pensó con una mezcla de humillación y sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sí, la culpa era de la tarjeta.

Después de escribirle que lo amaba, Darien habría tenido que estar muerto para no sentir curiosidad. La malicia de Malachate Moon, la amabilidad de Darien y su propia confusión habían conducido a una situación de intimidad física que jamás habría tenido lugar en circunstancias normales. Pero se habían quedado a solas en el despacho de Darien.

Y lo había mirado con tanto descaro que cualquier hombre se habría sentido incitado. Además, aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia con los hombres, en todas las revistas decían que la naturaleza había programado a las mujeres para buscar relaciones, mientras que los hombres estaban programados para algo mucho más primario.

Mientras el tren avanzaba rumbo a la casa que la tía abuela de Serena tenía en Gales, Darien hablaba con un antiguo vecino de esta.

-No... hace semanas que no la veo -comentó un tipo resacoso, bostezándole a la cara-. Quizá está en casa y no quiere contestar. A mí me lo hacía una mujer. ¿Te importa si me vuelvo a la cama?

-En absoluto dijo entre dientes Darien.

Se encontraba en territorio totalmente desconocido para él. Tal vez Serena no quisiera saber nada más de él. Tal vez fuera verdad que estaba en el estudio, rezando para que se marchase y la dejase en paz. No era una reacción madura, pero una mujer que se había conservado virgen hasta los veintiún años podía odiarlo con todo su corazón por haberse acostado con ella hallándose tan vulnerable. Si decidía esquivarlo, ¿tenía derecho a perseguirla?, ¿o empeoraría las cosas si la presionaba demasiado rápido?

Cuando finalizó con su monólogo interior, Darien seguía conteniendo las ganas de tirar abajo la maldita puerta.

Tres semanas después, Serena estaba gritando al ganso de tía Selene, que se había escondido detrás de la puerta para atacar por sorpresa al cartero. Debía de estar acostumbrado, porque el hombre llegó a su furgoneta ileso, tocó el claxon y se marchó tan campante.

Serena regresó al jardín de tía Selene, recogió el periódico y el correo. La tía abuela, una mujer bajita de rizado pelo gris, tenía setenta y muchos años, pero gozaba de buena salud.

-¿Han respondido al anuncio que pusiste? -le preguntó a Serena tras sustituir el libro que estaba leyendo por el periódico.

-Parece que sí -contestó con alegría tras echar un vistazo a los sobres-. Con un poco de suerte, te librarás de esta inquilina en un par de semanas.

-Sabes que me encanta que estés conmigo -la regañó Selene.

Pero la casita de la tía abuela era ideal para una persona, pequeña para dos.

Además, Selene Wintons era una de esas extrañas personas que disfrutaba de su soledad. Tenía sus queridos libros y su pequeña rutina de actividades y Serena no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. A los pocos días de instalarse en la habitación de invitados de Selene, había puesto un anuncio en una revista ofreciéndose para trabajar como niñera otra vez.

Aceptaría lo que fuera. Cuanto antes volviera a trabajar, menos tiempo tendría para estar sentada compadeciéndose y más feliz seria. Entró en la cocina minúscula de la tía y preparó té para las dos. Hacía días que no le apetecía tomar café. Claro que también estaba prescindiendo casi de comer, pensó al tiempo que recordaba los desagradables mareos que había sufrido en los últimos días. Era evidente que tener roto el corazón no sólo provocaba noches de insomnio, sino trastornos de alimentación e indigestiones. Por lo menos adelgazaría, se dijo sin lograr sonreír.

Se alegraba de haber tenido suficiente buen juicio para irse de Sistemas Shiels, pero apartarse de todo su entorno y la perspectiva de no volver a ver a Darien era más dolorosa de lo que había imaginado. Pero era un tratamiento de choque, justo lo que necesitaba, trató de convencerse.

-Serena... -la llamó Selene desde el salón. La sobrina se acercó a la puerta-. ¿No es este el hombre para el que trabajabas? -añadió, apuntando a una fotografía que aparecía en el periódico.

Al principio sólo vio el rostro de Darien, pero luego, a su lado, distinguió a su amiga Mina Aino.

-¿Qué dice el artículo? -preguntó Serena con falsa indiferencia.

-Parece que se ha prometido... Es una mujer atractiva. ¿Quieres leerlo? -Selene le ofreció el periódico.

-No, gracias. Le echaré un vistazo luego -Serena regresó a la cocina y supo que ya había tenido bastante con el segundo que había mirado la fotografía. Se sentía mareada y lo atribuía a la impresión de la noticia. Apoyó las manos en el fregadero, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Se había prometido con Mina Aino?, ¿unas semanas después de que se refiriese a ella como una simple amiga de la universidad?

Más tarde, salió a dar un largo paseo. No soportaba la tensión de intentar comportarse con normalidad cerca de Selene. De modo que el hombre al que amaba no era perfecto, se dijo apesadumbrada. Pero, ¿no era mejor así? La relación con Mina arrojaba una nueva luz a lo que había ocurrido la noche que habían pasado juntos. Darien le había mentido. Sin dudarlo. Y la había utilizado para obtener gratificación sexual. Era evidente que su relación con Mina Densel excedía los límites de la amistad platónica desde antes.

Tres días después, Darien llegó a Gales. Averiguar la residencia de la única pariente de Serena no había sido tarea fácil. De hecho, le había costado llamar varias veces a Australia hasta hablar con la cuñada de Serena. Si en algún momento se cansaba de ejercer la medicina, Lita Tsukino podría trabajar como agente de las fuerzas de seguridad secretas de cualquier país, pensó Darien, recordando el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido.

Pero, después de muchas vueltas y perderse más de tres veces, por fin había encontrado la casa de la tía abuela de Serena. Estaba protegida por unos setos altos, de los que se ponían en los jardines de quienes odiaban recibir visitas inesperadas, se dijo con sarcasmo. Estaba tenso y había llegado el momento de pensar qué le diría a Serena. Era curioso, pero no se había parado a considerar ese punto hasta aquel preciso momento. Su objetivo había sido encontrar a Serena. Lo que haría con ella cuando la encontrara no le costaba imaginarlo, pero decidir qué le diría sí suponía un reto. ¿Que la echaba de menos en la oficina?, ¿que no podía olvidarse de la noche que habían compartido?

Inquieto por tal falta de inspiración, pero demasiado impaciente para pensar al respecto, Darien salió del coche en medio de la lluvia. Cuando un par de gansos maniacos lo atacaron por sorpresa, le entraron ganas de estrangularlos, asarlos en una hoguera y tomárselos de cena. Con la ansiedad de encontrarla, no había parado a comer y estaba hambriento y agresivo.

Al oír el estrépito con que los gansos anunciaron la llegada del intruso, Serena corrió a abrir la puerta. El coche aparcado frente al jardín era impresionante. Pero fue Darien, tan elegante en su traje gris, quien le robó el aire de los pulmones.

Mientras se deshacía de sus plumíferos enemigos, Darien vio a Serena con el rabillo del ojo y se quedó quieto. Llevaba un jersey rosa y una falda con Rinres capaz de alegrar hasta aquel día tan triste y lluvioso. De pronto deseó agarrarla, meterla en el coche y fugarse con ella.

Tras unos primeros momentos de perplejidad, Serena alcanzó a preguntarse qué haría Darien allí, calándose bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué diablos hacía en Gales?, ¿cómo había averiguado dónde estaba? Lo miró a los ojos y supo que debía darle con la puerta en las narices. El corazón le sangraba sólo de verlo. No quería revivir los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella noche que tanto había significado para ella y tan poco para él.

Durante unas horas, se había sentido más feliz de lo que jamás había esperado, pero la realidad no había tardado en presentarle de nuevo su cara más cruda.

-¿Vas a quitarme de encima a los gansos o es una prueba para asustar a tus pretendientes? -preguntó Darien. Serena despertó de su estado hipnótico y lo liberó de los animales-. Grazie, cara.

Le temblaron los labios. Serena recordó las sensuales palabras italianas que no había entendido en el ardor de aquella noche de intensos placeres. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada de su debilidad. Sabía que debía pedirle que se fuera, pero no podía hacerlo y quedarse con la duda de saber para qué había ido a buscarla. Al menos, Selene estaba fuera y no tendría que darle explicaciones.

Lo invitó a pasar al salón y Darien agachó la cabeza para no darse con el dintel.

La pieza estaba llena de muebles y había tan poco espacio que optó por no moverse no fuese a tirar algo. Se giró con cuidado para mirarla y la vio separar los labios en un gesto quizá involuntario. Pero no necesitó más pistas. El lenguaje corporal no engañaba.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Darien la agarró por la espalda con una mano y atrajo su cabeza empujándosela por la nuca con la otra.

Serena gimió. Notó el contacto de su lengua por el interior de la boca. El cuerpo se le derritió. Estaba en contacto con la impresionante erección de Darien, que en pocos segundos había pasado de tantear la situación a tener la certeza absoluta de que Serena se alegraba de verlo. Todo saldría bien. Esa misma noche volverían juntos a Londres. Misión cumplida. ¿Por qué había temido no lograrlo?

Entonces, sin nada que lo anunciase, Serena puso fin al beso y se apartó. Los ojos le lloraban de rabia. Sintió un mareo y tuvo que apoyar las manos en la mesa para respirar profundo. No tenía derecho a besarlo sabiendo que estaba prometido a otra mujer. En cuanto a él, era evidente que era más despreciable de lo que había creído.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó molesto Darien.

Serena se dio la vuelta para dejar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces en Gales? -le preguntó dándole la espalda.

-He tenido una reunión de trabajo en Cardiff -contestó con calma.

-Y supongo que mi casera te habrá dado esta dirección.

Le dio rabia que no se le hubiera ocurrido aquella forma tan sencilla de localizarla, pero no le apetecía andarse con rodeos.

-Quería verte.

¿Sería caradura?, ¿acaso creía que seguía siendo tan inocente como antes? Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía rastrera. ¿Qué mujer se entregaba a su jefe en su despacho para disfrutar de un revolcón rápido?

-Pensaba que, dadas las circunstancias, te alegrarías de haberme perdido de vista -susurró abochornada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendido Darien.

-Si no lo sabes tú, no seré yo quien te lo recuerde -replicó Serena, que se negaba a rebajarse hasta el extremo de pronunciar el nombre de Mina Aino.

Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de comprobar que le había roto el corazón con el anuncio de su compromiso. O quizá creía que no estaba al corriente de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con la bonita rubia.

No sabiendo en qué dirección estaba yendo la conversación, Darien decidió ir al grano:

-¿Por qué me mandaste una tarjeta diciéndome que me querías? -preguntó. Si la ventana hubiese estado abierta en esos momentos, Serena habría corrido a tirarse por ella-. Me parece una pregunta razonable. Y estoy cansado de hablarte a la espalda -añadió con el tono imperioso que utilizaba en el trabajo.

La confusión avivó el fuego que ardía en sus mejillas, pero el orgullo acudió a su rescate. Serena dio media vuelta y se encogió de hombros:

-¡Por favor, la tarjeta no era más que una broma!

El silencio que prosiguió pareció eterno.

-¿Una broma? -repitió finalmente Darien. Era la explicación más sencilla, pero, por alguna razón, no se le había ocurrido-. ¿Qué tienes, catorce años?

-Ha sido una broma estúpida -dijo ella tratando de disimular el temblor de las rodillas- Pero Malachate Moon me identificó, le dio más importancia de la que tenía y al final acabó volviéndoseme en contra.

-Espero que no acabes también embarazada -murmuró Darien con ira contenida-. No creo que eso te lo tomaras también a broma.

Serena lo miró espantada, con la punta de la lengua clavada en el cielo de la boca. En ningún momento había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de aquella noche.

No sabía por qué, pero había dado por supuesto que Darien había tomado precauciones.

-¿Quieres decir que no...?

-Me temo que no -atajó Darien. Luego exhaló un suspiro y añadió con tono de arrepentimiento-. Pero acepto que, pase lo que pase, la responsabilidad es mía.

**LISTO GRACIAS AMIGA POR AVISARME DE LOS PEQUEÑOS ERRORES JEJE **


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**AMOR EN ROSA**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

En ese momento, le entraron ganas de llorar y llorar y estrujarse el corazón hasta que no quedara dentro ni una lágrima, pues lo que Darien acababa de decirle arrojaba una luz muy distinta sobre el motivo de su visita.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que estaba tan falto de mujeres dispuestas a compartir su cama que la había ido a buscar a Gales? ¡Era ridículo! De pronto recordó la tensión que había advertido en el rostro de Darien al llegar. ¿Se habría precipitado al besarlo?, ¿había vuelto a meter la pata?

Aunque en realidad daba lo mismo. Darien había ido en su busca por un motivo de peso. Estaba preocupado por si se había quedado embarazada. Era la única razón por la que había tratado de encontrarla. Lo que no dejaba de hablar en favor de su integridad como persona. La mayoría de los hombres, sobre todo estando a punto de casarse con otra mujer, lo habrían dejado correr con la esperanza de que no sucediera nada. Pero Darien no había esquivado sus responsabilidades.

-La noche de la fiesta... los dos habíamos bebido -comentó él mirándola a los ojos-. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable, aunque no es normal que me comporte de ese modo y sé que fue tu primera vez.

Serena se puso roja como un tomate. Seguía sorprendida por su ingenuidad, que la había hecho albergar esperanzas acerca del motivo por el que se había presentado Darien en casa de su tía abuela. ¿Se habría quedado embarazada? Recordó las náuseas y mareos que venía sufriendo en los últimos tiempos y se quedó helada.

¿Sería posible?

Nunca había llevado un control sobre su periodo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la fiesta?, ¿un par de semanas, más quizá? El cerebro se negaba a colaborar.

-No sé todavía si... ya sabes -reconoció Serena.

Darien dio un paso al frente. La pobre parecía una adolescente aterrada. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la palabra embarazo. Quería abrazarla, borrar el miedo que asomaba a sus ojos, decirle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y que cuidaría de ella. Pero luego recordó que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma estúpida, infantil, y contuvo su primer impulso.

No la entendía. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en el comportamiento de Serena, menos se lo explicaba. No estaba enamorada de él, nunca lo había estado. De haberlo estado, por poco que fuera, no se le habría pasado en tan sólo dos semanas. Quizá se había acostado con él porque había decidido que había llegado el momento de dejar de ser virgen. En cualquier caso, su comportamiento a partir de aquella noche era elocuente: no quería verlo y prefería olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Hasta tal extremo era así que había dejado el trabajo y se había ido de Londres. Y él, ¿por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en localizarla?, ¿acaso era tan arrogante que no era capaz de aceptar que una mujer lo rechazara?

-Supongo que sabrás si estás embarazada o no dentro de poco -comentó con voz neutra-. Si lo estás, ponte en contacto conmigo de inmediato, por favor, y lo vemos juntos. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Ya sabes dónde localizarme.

Seguía mirándola, pero Serena notó como si se hubiera alzado un muro de distancia entre los dos. Darien quería irse. ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Para él no habría sido una visita agradable, pensó apenada. Y había sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque ni siquiera se iba con la tranquilidad de que no había ocurrido nada. Obviamente, estaría rezando para que no hubiera consecuencias.

-Cuídate -se despidió Darien entonces, justo antes de echar a andar hacia su coche.

Serena sintió que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Se quedó como una estatua viendo cómo ponía la marcha atrás y le entraron ganas de correr tras él y decirle que, aunque debería odiarlo, seguía queriéndolo. Pero, ¿de qué le serviría a él saberlo? Él estaba enamorado de Mina.

Al cabo de un par de kilómetros, Darien paró el coche, bajó la ventanilla y se llenó los pulmones del aire fresco y húmedo por la lluvia. ¿Misión cumplida? Soltó una risotada amarga. Todo lo que a él le había parecido especial y fantástico de aquella noche había carecido de importancia para Serena. Ni siquiera le había invitado un café. ¡Había ido hasta Gales para que se libraran de él en diez minutos!

Pensó en la tarjeta de San Valentín que le había comprado a Serena y le entraron ganas de romper algo. No quena pensar en ella. De hecho, estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Seguro que no se quedaba embarazada. No necesitaba hacer memoria para nombrar tres parejas jóvenes desesperadas por conseguir un bebé. Las posibilidades de concebirlo en una sola noche eran escasas, ¿no?

Darien decidió que buscaría un hotel y comería algo... aunque ya no tenía hambre. Pero, entonces, ¿para qué iba a meterse en un hotel y perder todo el fin de semana? ¡Porque le apetecía! Quería emborracharse. Estaba harto de mujeres.

Realmente harto.

Tres días después, Serena ya sabía que sí estaba embarazada.

Durante el fin de semana, se había tenido que contentar con comprar una prueba de embarazo. Después de ver que daba positivo, apenas había dormido las dos noches siguientes. No estando segura de la fiabilidad de aquel método casero, había pedido cita al ginecólogo. Cuando el médico le había confirmado el embarazo y le había expuesto las opciones que tenía, no había dudado en rechazar el aborto.

Le encantaban los niños y, aunque no imaginaba ser madre tan pronto, siempre había deseado tener alguno. Toda vez que el bebé de Darien era una realidad inmediata, le tocaba pensarse cómo enfrentarse a la situación.

Al principio, se había creído capaz de llamar por teléfono a Darien e informarlo del embarazo, pero en el último momento se había echado atrás. Darien estaba prometido. Para él era una noticia horrible. Además, ella también tenía su orgullo y no quena romper a llorar por teléfono.

De modo que la mejor solución era escribirle una carta para ponerle al corriente de sus intenciones.

Serena se sentó en la cama de la pequeña habitación de invitados de Selene e intentó escribir las primeras líneas. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que saliera una sola palabra y acabó hecha un mar de lágrimas desconsoladas.

Por fin, optó por la sinceridad y dejó fluir sus auténticos sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de veras que Darien siguiera pensando que la tarjeta de San Valentín no había sido más que una broma estúpida?, ¿que su hijo era el resultado de dicha broma?

La idea le chirriaba. Algún día tendría que contarle a su hijo que había amado a su padre, y esa verdad era más importante que su propio orgullo.

Cuando tomó conciencia de que tendría que dirigir la carta a Sistemas Shiels, pues no conocía la dirección privada de Darien y no se encontraba en la guía, escribió PRIVADO Y CONFIDENCIAL en una esquina del sobre. Después de echarlo al buzón, trató de no pensar al respecto. La pelota estaba en el tejado de Darien. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Durante la siguiente semana, le ofrecieron dos entrevistas con sendas familias que necesitaban una niñera con desesperación. Al parecer, era muy difícil encontrar niñeras cualificadas. Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono de Selene, el corazón le martilleaba como un ruido de tambores, convencida de que seria Darien. Pero ni llamaba ni respondía a su carta.

Porque no había llegado a recibirla. Estaba en Italia cuando llegó, coincidiendo con el último día de trabajo de Malachate Moon en Sistemas Shiels. Darien se había mostrado distante con él desde la noche de la fiesta y Malachate Moon había comprendido que no podría subir en esa empresa. Aunque no le había costado encontrar otro trabajo, el resentimiento lo había hecho estar alerta y, al llegar la carta, había visto «S. Tsukino» en el remitente y la había escondido entre el mueble bar y la pared.

Había pasado un mes, Serena se había ido de Gales y había empezado a trabajar como niñera de nuevo. Sorprendida al principio por el silencio de Darien, había terminado por comprender que el silencio era en sí una forma de respuesta.

Enfrentado al peor de los desenlaces, Darien había decidido que no quería saber nada del bebé. ¿Por qué se había dejado engañar por sus palabrería?, ¿por qué había vuelto a confiar en que, en el fondo, era un hombre decente?

Después de todo, la noche de la fiesta le había mentido, diciendo que Mina no era más que una amiga, para acostarse con ella en el sofá. ¿Por qué no iba a mentir de nuevo? Estaba sola y, por el bien del bebé, más valía que fuera haciéndose a la idea.

**HOLA CHICAS DE ANTEMANO LES OFRESCO UNA DISCULPA POR LOS ERRORES PERO ASI ES ESTO OJALA TERMINEN DE LEER TODA LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON POR SUS COMENTARIOS… CUIDENSE Y SALUDOS**


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**AMOR EN ROSA**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Un uniforme estupendo, sí. ¿Date la vuelta? -Berjerait Brewett sonrió a Serena-. Ahora sí que pareces una niñera. La gente no te tomará por una canguro de esas que trabajan por dos duros. ¿A ti qué te parece, Tigre?

-¿De verdad te parece necesario que las niñeras lleven uniforme? -contestó el marido en tono de disculpa.

-Serena llevará uniforme, ¿está claro? -sentenció la mujer, plantando las manos en las caderas.

Tigre asintió con sumisión y agarró el periódico. Serena, que no estaba muy convencida de la conveniencia de ir con sombrero y mandil blanco, optó por no expresar sus dudas. Berjerait tenía un genio terrible y, por mucho que Tigre fuese un hombre de negocios respetado, le tenía pánico a su esposa y sabía cuándo callarse.

Serena se recordó que estaba ganando un dineral. Si tenía que llevar uniforme para complacer a Berjerait, lo llevaría y no había más que discutir. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer había tenido la suficiente amplitud de miras como para contratar a una niñera joven y con una hija propia a cuestas, lo que había supuesto una pega insalvable para otras familias.

-Muy bien, los niños tienen que estar listos a las dos -le ordenó Berjerait-. Pasaremos el fin de semana en el priorato de Torrisbrooke. Seguro que te gusta.

Serena salió del salón. Tres niños esperaban sentados en las escaleras: Tristram, de diez años, Emily Jane, de ocho, y Rollo, de cinco, todos rubios, de ojos azules, obedientes y educados. En definitiva, no parecían niños. Berjerait Brewett era una mujer muy dominante y tendría que acostumbrarse a su carácter y sentido de la disciplina, pensó, resuelta a integrarse lo mejor posible en la familia.

-¿Ha visto mamá la pinta que tienes? -le preguntó Tris-. No pienso dejar que me vean contigo mientras lleves ese disfraz.

-No es nada sofisticado -comentó Emily Jane con aires de grandeza.

-¡Estás muy rara! -Rollo rió-. Me gusta el sombrero.

Serena se limitó a sonreír y agarró el cochecito de bebé que había junto a las escaleras. Rini estaba despierta, con los ojazos azules relucientes bajo unos ricitos negros. Serena se agachó, levantó en brazos a la niña y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Rini tenía tres meses y era el centro del universo de su madre.

-¿Quién vive en Torrisbrooke? -preguntó a mitad de las escaleras.

-No sé, pero mamá está encantada con la invitación, así que será alguien noble con un título -refunfuñó Tris-. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en casa. Cada vez que va a algún lado se pone en ridículo.

-No hables así de tu madre.

-Es que no me gusta que la gente se ría de ella -dijo Tris a la defensiva.

Finalmente, a las cuatro de la tarde, una caravana de limusinas partió hacia el priorato de Torrisbrooke. Al doblar una esquina, apareció un edificio amplio y antiguo, de amplios ventanales iluminados por el sol. Ya había seis coches aparcados frente a la puerta.

Un mayordomo de edad venerable los esperaba con diligencia. Berjerait y Tigre bajaron de la primera limusina. Serena, con Rini en los brazos y cubierta con una gabardina a juego con el uniforme, bajó de la segunda limusina seguida de los niños. La tercera era sólo para el equipaje.

Entonces apareció un hombre alto y moreno y Serena se quedó de piedra. No era posible. Pero, después de repasar las apuestas facciones de aquella cara que todavía la perseguía en sueños, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que era... ¡Darien Shiels! Sintió pánico. ¿Sería el anfitrión?, ¿por qué si no iba a estar estrechándole la mano a Tigre?, ¿significaba entonces que el priorato pertenecía a Darien?

Berjerait llamó a sus hijos para proceder a las presentaciones. Serena permaneció quieta al fondo. No tenía donde ir, no tenía donde esconderse. Cuando registró su presencia, Darien se quedó desconcertado.

-Y esta es la niñera, Serena -dijo Berjerait con entusiasmo-. Y la pequeña Rin.

Serena alzó la barbilla con actitud desafiante. ¿De qué tenía que avergonzarse?

¡Era Darien quien debería sentirse abochornado! De hecho, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada a su propia hija.

-Conozco a Serena. Trabajaba en Sistemas Shiels comentó con calma Darien-. Vamos dentro, hace frío.

Mientras Berjerait comentaba alegremente lo pequeño que era el mundo, Darien se negaba a aceptar el estado de perplejidad en que se hallaba. No era más que una coincidencia, se dijo. Serena era la niñera de los Brewett y estaría ocupada todo el fin de semana con los niños. Había pasado casi un año desde... No, por nada del mundo recordaría aquellos momentos.

Oyó el llanto de un bebé. No había reparado en ningún bebé. Giró la cabeza confundido y lo vio en brazos de Serena.

-No sabía que hubieras tenido otra niña -le comentó sonriente a Berjerait, forzándose a cumplir con sus obligaciones de anfitrión.

-No es nuestra -Berjerait sonrió halagada, pues andaba cerca de los cincuenta-. Con tres ya tengo bastante. Rin es la niña de Serena.

A los pies de las escaleras donde el mayordomo la esperaba para enseñarle las habitaciones, Serena miró a Darien con ojos de asombro. ¿A qué estaba jugando?, ¿por qué se hacía el sorprendido? ¿Acaso no sabía que los embarazos solían acabar con el parto de un bebé?

-Se llama Rini -dijo Tris-. Es mamá la que la llama Rin.

-Rini... -repitió Darien.

-Es italiano -comentó Berjerait.

Darien examinó el bebé. Demasiada información. ¿Sería Rini su hija?, ¿qué edad tendría? Estaba envuelta en un chal y, por el modo en que la sujetaban, apenas podía verla. Podía ser de otro hombre. ¡No podía ser su hija! Serena se lo habría dicho, ¿no?

Darien retiró la vista de la niña. Al encontrarse ante la mirada curiosa de Berjerait Brewett, condujo a sus invitados al salón.

Serena subió las escaleras como en una nebulosa. Darien se había quedado estupefacto cuando Berjerait le había dicho que el bebé era de la niñera. Se había quedado mirando a Rini como si fuese una caja de Pandora a punto de abrirse y provocar una tormenta de catástrofes. Sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo y se apretó a la niña contra el pecho. ¿Por qué se negaba a asumir la explicación más lógica? Estaba claro que la incredulidad de Darien se debía a que había dado por sentado que no seguiría adelante con el embarazo. ¿Cómo si no debía interpretar su asombro?

¿Estaría Mina esperándolos en el salón abajo?, ¿se habrían casado en aquel último año? Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago. Por primera vez, lamentó no haber comprobado si la boda había tenido lugar o no. Pero se había obligado a olvidarse de cualquier información relacionada con Darien como mecanismo de defensa. Había pasado página y se había disciplinado para centrarse en el presente.

-¿La casa es del señor Shiels? -le preguntó al mayordomo, Artemis, que subía cada escalón más despacio que el anterior.

-Sí, señorita -contestó sin entrar en más detalles.

Tres horas más tarde, después de supervisar que los niños cenaran en un salón de la planta baja, Serena metió a Rini en su cunita y la preparó para la noche.

Serena estaba cansada. Los días empezaban a las seis, cuando la niña se despertaba. Era una suerte que fuese su noche libre. Le había costado llegar a aquel acuerdo con Berjerait, pero sabía que las niñeras internas tenían que establecer ciertos límites si no querían acabar de servicio las veinticuatro horas al día.

El priorato era una casa enorme. Quizá pudiera pasar el fin de semana sin volver a cruzarse con Darien. Aunque otra parte de ella estaba deseando hacerle frente y decirle lo canalla que era. Se quitó el uniforme con un suspiro de alivio, se llenó la bañera del cuarto de baño situado frente a la habitación de Rini y se metió a relajarse.

Abajo, en la biblioteca, tras pretextar que tenía que hacer una llamada urgente, Darien hojeaba con frustración un libro sobre bebés. Sólo quería saber el peso normal de un bebé al nacer. Una vez que tuviese ese dato, quizá pudiera arreglárselas para sostener a Rini en sus brazos un momento y calcular si cabía la posibilidad de que fuese su hija. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente a Serena? Corría el riesgo de equivocarse y la situación sería muy violenta.

Convencido de que Serena estaría en la piscina con los chicos de los Brewett, Darien se coló en la habitación de Rini. Respiró profundo y avanzó con tanto sigilo como pudo hacia la niña. Lo primero que vio fue un mechón de rizos negros y un par de ojos azules que se fijaron en él. Se sorprendió pensando que, para ser un bebé, Rini era muy guapa.

Pero no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Darien siempre había creído que los niños pequeños sólo realizaban dos actividades: llorar o dormir. Había supuesto que encontraría a Rini dormida, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuesen un detector de intrusos, y empezaba a arrugar la nariz y abría la boquita.

Darien retrocedió. Por suerte, aunque ya se había resignado a lo inevitable, la niña no rompió a llorar. Rini giró la cabecita para mirarlo, pero cuando Darien hizo ademán de aproximarse de nuevo, volvió a ponerse tensa. No podría sostenerla en brazos. Era una chica lista, dispuesta a chillar como una alarma en cuanto un desconocido se acercaba más de la cuenta, y no quería asustarla.

Envuelta en una toalla y descalza, Serena echó un vistazo a la habitación de Rini para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de vestirse. No pudo creer lo que vio. Quiso pedirle a Darien que le explicara qué hacía, pero el modo en que la niña lo mantenía cautivado resultaba realmente divertido. Pero la diversión apenas le duró diez segundos. Luego la invadió una emoción profunda. Padre e hija nunca conocerían el vínculo que los unía. Darien habría entrado a verla por curiosidad, pero eso no significaba que hubiese cambiado de actitud respecto a ella.

Al oír un leve suspiro a sus espaldas, Darien se giró a tiempo de ver a Serena echar a correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Se desplomó sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pensó en todas las experiencias desagradables que había sufrido en los últimos meses, en lo sola que se había sentido en el hospital sin recibir una sola visita después de dar a luz a Rini, en el rechazo inicial de sus padres al enterarse de aquella nieta concebida fuera de matrimonio. Aunque las relaciones se habían suavizado poco a poco y le habían enviado algún regalo para la niña, Serena no podía evitar sentir que había vuelto a defraudar a su familia.

En ningún momento imaginó que Darien abriría la puerta de la habitación y se arriesgaría a tener una discusión en su propia casa. Pero ahí estaba, ciento noventa centímetros de masculinidad, con la cabeza alta y sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento. Durante unos segundos eternos, se limitó a disfrutar de lo atractivo que seguía siendo, reconoció a su pesar.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta -dijo él, rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Rini es hija mía?

-¿Estás loco o qué? -replicó Serena. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿hacerla pasar por una mujer de vida disoluta, incapaz de determinar la paternidad de su hija? ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo como para insinuarle semejante ofensa?-. ¡Sabes de sobra que es hija tuya!, ¡así que no te atrevas a preguntármelo! -exclamó furiosa.

Se quedó tan anonadado por la acusación que, durante unos segundos, en los que ni siquiera reparó en la exquisita figura de Serena bajo la toalla, no halló respuesta alguna. Era padre. Tenía una hija. Su madre era abuela. La madre de su hija lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera había aceptado su ayuda, económica o de cualquier otro tipo...

-No sabes qué decir, ¿verdad? -dijo entonces Serena.

-No... -reconoció con voz rugosa Darien.

-¿Está Mina abajo? -quiso saber ella, dando por supuesto lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Mina? -Darien frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué Mina?

Serena agarró lo primero que encontró a mano y se lo lanzó. El zapato izquierdo le golpeó en el pecho; el segundo, en la oreja.

-¿Qué Mina? ¡Mina Aino!, ¡tu prometida!, ¡la que decías que sólo era una amiga, mentiroso!

Los ojos de Darien parecieron salirse de sus órbitas.

-No estoy prometido. Mina es mi amiga. Estuve en su boda este verano -contestó.

Serena lo miró con incredulidad y una inquietante sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Había ido de invitado a la boda de Mina? Darien había sonado muy sincero-. ¿Se puede saber de dónde te has sacado que estaba prometido a Mina?

-Lo vi... en el periódico... Había una foto. Decía que estabas prometido... aunque no lo leí entero...

Darien se quedó callado unos segundos con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Ahora recuerdo que un amigo me llamó para felicitarme por mi supuesta pedida -comentó-. En el periódico donde lo había leído salía una foto antigua en la que aparecía con Mina y había malinterpretado el pie de foto. En el artículo decía que su prometido era Armand.

Un silencio envolvente como un manto de nieve cayó sobre la habitación.

Serena se había quedado sin palabras. Selene sólo le había enseñado la foto porque había reconocido a Darien, pero su tía abuela no solía leer el periódico a fondo. Y ella tampoco se había atrevido a hacerlo.

-Dime, ¿cuándo viste ese periódico y decidiste que era un mentiroso?

Contuvo la respiración. Era normal que hubiese adivinado lo que había pensado de él. Se sintió culpable, abochornada, arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones.

-Antes de que vinieras a Gales -reconoció con voz trémula.

Darien soltó una risotada cargada de resentimiento.

-¡Qué maravilla!, ¡menudo concepto tenías de mí! Pensabas que había engañado a otra mujer contigo. No me extraña que te sorprendiera verme en Gales, pero no tuviste valor de enfrentarte a mí. No te atreviste a decirme que me tomabas por un canalla sin escrúpulos.

-Lo... lo siento -se disculpó Serena.

-Eso díselo a tu hija. No gastes saliva conmigo.

-No, se lo dices tú -replicó ella, súbitamente envalentonada-. Eres tú quien decidió que no quería saber nada de ella.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía! -exclamó Darien-. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ocuparme de ella si no era consciente de que había nacido?

-Te escribí una carta diciéndote que estaba embarazada -protestó Serena.

-No recibí ninguna carta. Además, ¿por qué la escribiste?, ¿por qué dejaste una noticia tan importante al capricho del correo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? -replicó

Darien, no creyéndose la existencia de dicha carta.

Serena cerró los ojos, tragó saliva mientras intentaba serenarse. Sólo, entonces recordó haber leído que cada año se extraviaban miles de cartas. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente esa tan importante, por qué su carta? Se habría echado a llorar.

-Mira, tengo treinta personas abajo esperando para cenar -continuó Darien-. No tengo tiempo para seguir hablando ahora mismo.

-Te escribí -aseguró ella.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciste? -la castigó Darien-. ¿Qué clase de mujer confía el futuro de su bebé a una carta miserable?

**WOW QUE FUERTE... **


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**AMOR EN ROSA**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

Después de una noche sin pegar ojo, esperando que el teléfono junto a su cama sonara o la irrupción de Darien en la habitación, Serena llamó a la puerta de su jefa y entró.

-Tris dice que querías verme.

-Sí -contestó Berjerait, tumbada todavía en la cama-. Es una pena lo del uniforme. No creo que le siente bien a la siguiente niñera.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿la siguiente niñera?

-Darien estuvo hablando conmigo anoche -dijo Berjerait-. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No -respondió ruborizada Serena.

-No puedes seguir trabajando para nosotros, corazón. Después de saber que la pequeña Rin es hija suya es normal que no quiera que andes cuidando a mis hijos - explicó Berjerait.

-¿No quiere? -Serena estaba roja por la falta de discreción.

-Nosotros también nos sentiríamos incómodos -continuó Berjerait-. Tigre y Darien tienen negocios juntos. Tú eres la madre de la hija de Darien. No puedes trabajar para nosotros.

Era evidente que la mujer ya había tomado la decisión.

-¿No quieres que siga hasta que encuentres a otra niñera al menos?

-No. Darien ya ha llamado a una agencia para que empiece este mismo fin de semana. Es un buen hombre, Serena -dijo Berjerait de pronto-. No entiendo por qué te enfadas con él por querer hacer lo que debe y cuidar de ti y del bebé.

Un minuto después, Serena recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras furiosa. Llegó en un instante al vestíbulo principal, donde se encontró con Darien.

-Buenos días -la saludó.

-¡Buenísimos! -espetó ella-. ¡Sobre todo después de enterarme de que has hecho que me despidan!

Darien se acercó, le agarró una mano y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir. -No hace falta tener esta discusión en público, cara.

-¿Ahora te importa? ¡Anoche te dio igual contarle mi mayor secreto a Berjerait!

-¿Por qué va a ser Rini un secreto? Estoy orgulloso de ser su padre y no tengo intención de ocultarlo -afirmó Darien con aplomo-. Y no me digas que te parte el corazón tener que despedirte de ese ridículo uniforme.

-Era un buen trabajo -se resistió Serena-. Estaba bien pagado...

-Pero no hay niñera que aguante en esa familia. ¿Y sabes por qué? -se adelantó Darien-. Por Berjerait. Normalmente es muy amable, pero tiene mucho genio y a veces se comporta como una auténtica tirana. ¿Todavía no la has hecho enfadar? No es muy difícil.

Serena recordó la acidez con que la mujer le había reprochado haber bajado las maletas cinco minutos tarde el día anterior.

-Claro que apenas llevas unas semanas con ellos -continuó Darien-. Pero te aseguro que si hubieras seguido más tiempo, habrías acabado conociendo lo afilada que tiene la lengua. Es famosa.

-Aun así, no tenías derecho a interferir -contestó Serena-. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Pero, por desgracia, no eres la única persona implicada. Quiero lo mejor para los tres -dijo Darien lanzándole una mirada a los ojos con la que la conminaba a que lo escuchara-. No creo que seguir intercambiándonos reproches conduzca a nada bueno. La vida es demasiado corta. Yo también quiero compartir la vida de Rini. Así que estoy dispuesto a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Serena estaba asombrada, pero el modo en que le había propuesto el matrimonio le hería el orgullo. ¿Cómo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se casara con él? Era la primera petición de mano que recibía y le llegaba cuando estaba roja de ira y con el único fin de poder controlarla. Primero le había quitado el puesto de trabajo y luego le ofrecía la seguridad de convertirse en su esposa.

-Me parece que no me he expresado bien -reconoció Darien después de unos segundos de tenso silencio-. Quiero casarme contigo.

-Nuestra relación ha sido una sucesión de catástrofes -dijo entre dientes.

-Yo no la describiría así...

-Tú mismo viniste a decirlo en casa de tía Selene -le recordó Serena-. Terminamos en el sofá porque habías bebido mucho y te arrepentías. No me parece que sea una base sólida para el matrimonio. Además, no quiero casarme con un hombre que se siente obligado a ponerme un anillo en el dedo.

-No es ninguna obligación -contestó exasperado Darien-. Hicimos el amor porque no podía contenerme. Me basta mirarte para que me suba la temperatura, cara... Y eso no es una catástrofe: es atracción. Si no hubieras trabajado para mí, habríamos intimado mucho antes.

-No me lo creo -contestó ella, por más que le habría gustado hacerlo.

Darien le quitó el sombrero del uniforme, el mandil, luego le desabrochó los botones superiores del vestido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me excitas? -preguntó Darien esbozando esa sonrisa luminosa que tanto había temido no volver a ver.

-No... -dijo Serena con voz trémula.

-¿No qué? -Darien posó los labios sobre el cuello de Serena, provocándole una descarga eléctrica de deseo.

-No me hagas esto...

Darien localizó un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja y se demoró allí. Serena tembló, se oyó gemir. Luego se agarró a la chaqueta de Darien y se abandonó al calor de ese cuerpo que tanto había luchado por olvidar. Hasta que notó sus labios sobre la boca en un beso ardiente y fugaz que la dejó con ganas de mucho más.

-¿Te crees ya que te deseo? -susurró él con la respiración entrecortada.

-No... no funcionaría -Serena dio un paso atrás.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Es que no puedes aceptar un no por respuesta? -preguntó desde la puerta Serena.

-Lo hice la última vez. Y me costó perderme los tres primeros meses de la vida de mi hija -replicó Darien un segundo antes de que Serena saliera de la habitación en la que se hallaban, aliviada porque no la siguiese.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, puso a Rini en el cochecito y salió a dar un paseo. Se le ocurrió que siempre había pensado mal de Darien y que no había hecho más que huir de él. Para empezar, se habrían ahorrado muchos malentendidos si no hubiera desaparecido después de la noche de la fiesta.

Había reaccionado como una chiquilla con miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad. Había dado por supuesto que todo cuanto había pasado había sido culpa de ella y les había negado a ambos la posibilidad de explorar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Serena se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Luego había aceptado que Darien se había prometido a Mina Aino y, en vez de enfrentarse a él, se había refugiado en su orgullo herido. Pero lo que más le pesaba era haber tomado a Darien por un mentiroso cuando siempre había sido sincero y franco con ella. Le había dejado bien claro que si llegaba a tener el bebé, estaría a su lado. Si en vez de escribirle una carta lo hubiera llamado por teléfono, habría formado parte de la vida de Rini desde su primer día. Y cuando sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse, no había dudado en pedirle matrimonio...

Darien se paró a unos cincuenta metros para ver a Serena sentada sobre el tronco mientras mecía el cochecito de Rini. No parecía contenta. La petición de mano no había tenido éxito. Y, aunque no quería pensar que había promovido el despido de Serena como niñera, lo cierto era que la idea de verla desaparecer en una de las limusinas de los Brewett y no volver a verla lo había hecho perder los nervios. Si era totalmente sincero, debía reconocer que había sido una maniobra para colocarla en una situación más vulnerable.

Serena giró el cuello. Como siempre que lo veía, sintió que se derretía. Tragó saliva. ¿Se habría precipitado al rechazar su oferta?

-¿No te echarán de menos los invitados? -preguntó ella mientras Darien se agachaba para mirar a Rini.

-Seguro que se las arreglan solos. Además, la mayoría está durmiendo. Mientras aparezca para la cena, nadie se ofenderá -dijo sin apartar la vista de la niña-. Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Serena sacó a Rini del cochechito y la puso en brazos de Darien.

-Nunca he tenido un bebé en brazos -dijo nervioso ¿Y si la asusto?

-Es muy tranquila. Tú sujétale la cabeza para que se sienta segura.

Darien meció a la pequeña con sumo cuidado. Miró los grandes ojos azules de su hija y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, tierna, casi tímida, que humedeció los ojos de Serena.

-No llora. ¿Crees que sabe quién soy?

-Puede... -dijo Serena con la voz quebrada.

-Y puede que no, pero puede enterarse -Darien la miró con seriedad-. Ojalá que Rini no me haga nunca lo que yo le hice a mi madre. Te estoy en deuda por lo que dijiste la noche de la fiesta de que me puse del lado de mi padre cuando se divorciaron.

-¿Cómo en deuda? -Serena pestañeó.

-Fui a Italia a ver a mi madre y me di cuenta de lo idiota que he sido -admitió Darien con una sonrisa agridulce-. La culpé por el divorcio y ella no quiso dañar mi relación con mi padre diciéndome que él había tenido un montón de amantes durante el matrimonio.

-Lo siento -dijo Serena, sabedora de lo cerca que se había sentido Darien de su padre toda la vida.

-No lo hagas -Darien sonrió-. Gracias a lo que dijiste, mi madre y yo vamos a tener la oportunidad de volver a conocernos.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó encantada.

-Yo nunca te sería infiel -le aseguró Darien acto seguido-. Hasta estoy planteándome mis criterios en relación con los gráficos rosas -bromeó.

-¿Eras tú? -Serena se quedó helada-. ¿Fuiste tú quien me escribió por el correo electrónico?

-¿Quién si no? -contestó Darien al tiempo que se inclinaba para devolver a la niña al carrito.

Saber que había sido él quien había velado por su seguridad, aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado para no recibir un tercer aviso, le llenó el corazón de un sentimiento desbordante. Tanto que no pudo contenerse y Serena se lanzó en brazos de Darien.

-Creo que quizá sí me apetezca casarme contigo, después de todo. ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

-Por supuesto -Darien la miró entusiasmado-. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos la semana que viene en Italia? -añadió, temeroso de darle tiempo, no fuera a cambiar de idea otra vez.

-¿Tan... tan pronto?

-No soy partidario de los noviazgos largos -dijo él con solemnidad.

-Yo tampoco -convino Serena con idéntica convicción, con el corazón trinando de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba significativo que un hombre estuviese tan ansioso por llegar al altar.

**Que propuesta de boda mas rara jeje**


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**AMOR EN ROSA**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando te sientes esta noche a cenar con mis invitados - dijo Darien satisfecho mientras regresaban al priorato.

-No puedo hacer eso -vaciló Serena-. He venido como la niñera de los Brewett. ¿Qué pensará la gente si de pronto...?

-Que eres mi futura esposa y tienes más derecho que nadie a embellecer la mesa con tu presencia -atajó con orgullo Darien.

-Pero no me he traído nada elegante. Sólo tengo unos vaqueros.

-Si ese es el único problema, vamos a comprarte algo ahora mismo, cara.

Nada complacía más a Darien que resolver problemas con acción y dinamismo.

El pueblo más próximo, situado a unos pocos kilómetros, contaba con una boutique con muy buenos diseños. Le bastaron veinte minutos para acercarla a la tienda, hacerla entrar, elegir un vestido azul cortito y acompañarla al vestuario, sin prestar atención a las protestas de Serena.

Dentro del probador, Serena se miró al espejo, preguntándose cómo habría hecho Darien para acertar con la talla y el tono exacto de azul que mejor combinaba con su pelo. Luego miró el precio y casi le dio un infarto.

-¿Serena? -la llamó desde fuera Darien.

Serena salió. Darien tenía a Rini apoyada sobre un hombro con naturalidad, como si llevara cuidando bebés toda la vida. Ajeno a las miradas coquetas de la vendedora, la examinó de arriba abajo hasta hacerla ruborizarse y desbocarle el corazón.

-Nos lo llevamos -aseguró Darien-. ¿Tienes zapatos?

Sin darle ocasión de responder, estudió los modelos que había en exposición y, un par de minutos después, ya estaba probándose un par. Cuando salió con sus vaqueros, dos mujeres rodeaban a Darien y admiraban la mano que tenía con Rini. Por lo que pudo oír, estaba como loco presumiendo de hija. De nuevo, comprobó cómo le sentaba el calzado y entregó la tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan estas dos prendas? -susurró Serena escandalizada mientras se acomodaban de vuelta en la limusina.

-No -contestó sin inmutarse Darien y ella lo informó del precio-. No está mal.

-¡Es una fortuna! -exclamó Serena.

-Déjame que te cuente un secreto -dijo él con buen humor-. No soy pobre.

De vuelta en el priorato, se llevó una nueva sorpresa al descubrir que habían trasladado sus pertenencias a una lujosa suite de invitados situada en la primera planta.

-¿Está seguro de que debo instalarme aquí? -le preguntó al mayordomo.

-Por supuesto -respondió Artemis sin resuello. Serena lo instó a que tomara asiento para que se recuperara-. No se lo diga al señor Darien, por favor.

-Yo... -Serena pensó que el hombre era demasiado mayor para seguir trabajando de mayordomo.

Entonces Artemis le explicó que se había jubilado cinco años atrás y, como vivía solo, echaba de menos el priorato y su profesión. Así que le había pedido a Darien que le permitiera volver para revivir lo que él denominaba los buenos tiempos algún que otro fin de semana, y que disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo.

Conmovida por la explicación y por la comprensión de Darien, Serena no dijo nada más.

La cena no fue tan tensa como había temido. Claro que ella siempre había disfrutado conociendo gente nueva y, desde que había entrado en el salón, nada más notar la mirada intensa y halagadora de Darien, se había sentido la mujer más segura del mundo. Más tarde, habían subido juntos a mirar cómo dormía Rini.

-Es increíble cuánto la quiero ya -aseguró Darien sonriente.

Serena sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia. Pero, ¿cómo podía envidiar a Rini por el hueco que se había hecho en el corazón de su padre? Al fin y al cabo, ella era el motivo por el que se casarían. Pero no quería torturarse con esa realidad dolorosa.

-La verdad, no se me ocurre cómo vamos a poder casarnos la semana que viene - comentó Serena-. Se necesita mucho tiempo hasta para la boda más íntima.

-Los preparativos ya están en buenas manos, cara -contestó él con una sonrisa que le hizo la boca agua-. El lunes por la mañana tomaremos un avión a Venecia, donde te espera una colección de vestidos de novia para que elijas el que más te guste. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo quiero que te relajes y disfrutes.

-Suena a bendición del cielo -reconoció Serena, pensando en todas las decisiones y responsabilidades que había soportado el año anterior sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta -dijo entonces Darien-. ¿Cuándo me escribiste exactamente para decirme que estabas embarazada?

-¿Qué? -Serena frunció el ceño, incapaz de ver la relevancia de tal información después de tanto tiempo.

-Da igual -se encogió de hombros Darien.

Serena, muy susceptible al respecto, se puso roja. Estaba convencida de que creía que no le había mandado dicha carta y de que sólo lo decía para intentar aliviar su conciencia. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle lo contrario?

-Estoy cansada -murmuró.

Resuelto a averiguar qué habría sido de aquella carta, Darien arrugó el entrecejo. No sabía qué había dicho para tensar el ambiente, pero la intuición le aconsejaba no insistir. Una vez que estuviesen casados, quizá pudiera presionarla un poco más, pero no quería arriesgarse hasta después de la boda. Le dio las buenas noches como si hubiese despedido de su abuela y se alejó.

Desconcertada, Serena se quedó mirándolo con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. El hombre apasionado que había jurado encontrarla irresistible ese mismo día ni siquiera la había besado. ¿Habría sido todo una estrategia para persuadirla para que se casara y mantener de ese modo el contacto con Rini?, ¿o sólo estaría disgustado ante la idea de que tal vez lo estuviese engañando con la carta? Y en tal caso, ¿cómo convencerlo de lo contrario?

Los nervios le impidieron descansar y al día siguiente, después de darle el pecho a Rini, volvió a la cama y durmió hasta tarde. Cuando por fin se despertó de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Darien rodeado de sus invitados. Siguió una comida distendida, tras la cual empezaron las despedidas de los visitantes.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que recoger sus pertenencias de la casa de los Brewett y decidió hablar con Berjerait para decirle que lo más sencillo sería volver con ellos y ocuparse del asunto ella misma.

-Me acerco a casa de los Brewett por mis cosas -informó a Darien en el último momento.

-Puedo acercarte yo -ofreció este sorprendido.

-No, había pensado que sería mejor si dejaba a Rini contigo -lo desafió ella.

Darien se sintió feliz de tener un rehén que le aseguraba el regreso de Serena, así como por la confianza que esta le mostraba dejando a la niña a su cuidado. De hecho, después de haber llamado a su secretaria a casa por un asunto que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que haría durante la ausencia de Serena.

Tres horas después, Darien corrió el mueble bar del despacho y recogió con satisfacción el sobre polvoriento que yacía sobre la moqueta. Contuvo la urgencia de abrir la carta allí mismo. Quizá de ese modo consiguiera sentir menos rencor hacia Malachate Moon por aquel gesto tan malicioso.

Cuando regresó a la limusina, empujando del cochecito de Rini, la niña estaba casi dormida. Darien estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Tenía madera de padre. La pequeña no había llorado ni una vez, ni siquiera al cambiarle los pañales, para lo que había necesitado el consejo del chófer, padre con experiencia en esa clase de labores. Cenaron en el Ritz, donde le dio un biberón de leche que concluyó con un pequeño eructo que nadie oyó.

-Somos un equipo -dijo Darien de vuelta a casa. Entonces se preguntó cómo habría pensado Serena regresar al priorato. Llamó a los Brewett y descubrió que ya había salido.

Justo hasta meter las maletas en un taxi, había esperado la llamada de Darien ofreciéndose a recogerla. Pero había tenido que acabar tomando el tren. Aun así, cuando lo vio esperándolo en el andén de la estación de llegada, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa brillante de perdón.

-Perdona -se disculpó de todos modos-. No se me pasó por la cabeza que no tuvieras cómo venir.

-Espero que hayas estado cuidando a Rini -contestó Serena.

-Hemos estado ocupados toda la tarde -dijo él-. Y tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando volvamos al priorato.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con su carta como si fuera un regalo.

-¿De dónde ha salido? -preguntó asombrada.

-Esta mañana llamé a mi secretaria. Recordaba haber recibido tu carta el día anterior a marcharse de vacaciones el año pasado, porque se fijó en el nombre del remitente. Esa semana yo estaba en Italia reconciliándome con mi madre -explicó Darien-. Y era el último día de trabajo de en Sistemas Shiels...

-¿Malachate Moon? -Serena seguía estupefacta ante la visión de la carta, la cual le habría arrebatado para volver a esconderla si hubiera tenido la ocasión. Por una parte, no sabía qué habría hecho Darien para recuperar una carta extraviada hacía un año; por otra, le daba vergüenza recordar cómo había abierto su corazón en aquellas líneas.

-Sí, Moon. Lo he llamado a su apartamento esta tarde. No imaginas la sorpresa que se ha llevado cuando me he presentado en su casa con Rini.

-¿Te has llevado a Rini a casa de Malachate Moon?

-No iba a dejarla habiéndote prometido que cuidaría de ella -respondió él-. Nada más mencionarle la carta y ponerme firme, Moon confesó lo que había hecho. La había escondido detrás del mueble bar y estaba ahí desde entonces.

-¡Qué rastrero! -exclamó Serena. Luego agarró el sobre-. Me alegra que se haya resuelto el misterio, pero el tiempo hace que la carta ya no tenga importancia.

-Aun así, quiero leerla -dijo Darien extendiendo una mano.

-No... no quiero que la leas ahora -Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó tenso Darien-. Está bien, no la abriré, pero sigue siendo mía - añadió al ver que Serena no respondía.

Intimidada por el tono de su resolución, le devolvió el sobre.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Malachate Moon? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Nada que deba repetir, pero no le pegué. Lo habría estrangulado... pero no delante de Rini -murmuró Darien-. Podía habernos robado la oportunidad de ser felices - añadió apretando los dientes.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle sobre todos esos meses que había pasado sin ella. Y el hecho de que no quisiera ser sincera sobre lo que había sentido y le impidiese leer la carta lo enfurecía.

-Tenemos que rellenar unos papeles para formalizar los trámites de la boda - continuó de todos modos-. Luego tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

-¿Todavía estás seguro de que quieres... casarte conmigo? -le preguntó antes de que fuera a realizar esas llamadas.

-Por supuesto -Darien le devolvió la carta-. Quédatela. Como tú misma has dicho, con el paso del tiempo no tiene importancia.

Serena se encerró en su suite y rompió a llorar sobre la cama. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿a qué se debía la tensión repentina que los ahogaba? Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que se había equivocado. Por más vergüenza que le diera, debería haberle dejado que leyese la carta.

**BUENO YA APARECIO LA BENDITA CARTA...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**AMOR EN ROSA**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

Al día siguiente, a las cinco de la tarde y tras un día increíblemente ocupado, Serena admiraba la magia de los muelles y el agua bajo el balcón de un hotel veneciano.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres con máscaras y disfraces medievales estaba embarcando en una lancha frente al palazzo. En el muelle, tres niños vestidos de payasos gritaban admirados por el despliegue de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo sobre los tejados. El carnaval de Venecia: ruidoso, colorido, lleno de vida, emoción y misterio.

-¿Te alegras de estar aquí con nosotros? -le preguntó la madre de Darien, Athenea Chiba, una mujer de unos sesenta años con gran vitalidad y simpatía.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso -reconoció Serena-. No puedo darte las gracias lo suficiente por la bienvenida tan fantástica que nos has dado.

Serena no había esperado conocer a solas a su suegra, pero un negocio urgente había obligado a Darien a tomar un vuelo posterior. Tras recibirla en el aeropuerto junto al padrastro de Darien, Seiya, le habían dado una vuelta en su lancha motora por la ciudad. Luego la habían llevado a su hotel, uno de los muchos de la cadena hotelera internacional que dirigían, famosa por su majestuosidad y el exquisito trato a los clientes.

Nada más verlas, Athenea y Seiya habían tratado a Serena y Rini como si ya fueran integrantes queridos de la familia. Por la mañana las habían llevado a presenciar la inauguración oficial del carnaval y por la tarde, Athenea había acompañado a Serena a un salón de novias con una variedad de vestidos de ensueño.

-El placer es mío, Serena. Tú me has devuelto a mi hijo y ahora estás consiguiendo que vuelva a sonreír -contestó Athenea emocionada-. Cuando Darien me visitó el año pasado, no me dijo nada, pero noté que se sentía muy desgraciado. Puede que haya heredado la planta y la inteligencia para los negocios de su padre, pero en el fondo es un hombre mucho más sensible. Bueno, ¿te pondrás este vestido esta tarde para darle una sorpresa a mi hijo?

-Es precioso -susurró Serena mientras acariciaba la seda de aquel diseño del siglo dieciocho.

Más tarde, a solas en su suite, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras se relajaba en la bañera. A un par de días de su boda, debería sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba... pero que no se habría casado con ella de no ser por el nacimiento de Rini. Darien adoraba a su hija y sería un padre estupendo. No debía ser egoísta y pensar tanto en sí misma.

Lo que más le pesaba era no haberse atrevido a enseñarle sus sentimientos leyendo juntos la carta. Él le había confesado lo atraído que se sentía por ella, la rabia que le había dado pensar que Malachate Moon podía haberles robado la oportunidad de ser felices... ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Dejar que Darien siguiera creyendo que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma.

Mientras Serena se mortificaba con sus pecados de omisión, Darien, que acababa de instalarse en la suite de al lado, estaba repasando los suyos.

Necesitaba olvidarse de esa idea estúpida de que se merecía una mujer cuyo mundo girase en torno a él, como si fuera el sol. Serena no estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llegar a estarlo. Tenía que olvidarse de su ego y reconocer que Serena había hecho lo razonable al impedirle leer la carta, no fuera a perjudicar la relación que compartían en esos momentos.

No le fue fácil colocarse el maravilloso tocado sobre aquel cabello de rizos tan rebeldes. Athenea y Seiya la habían invitado a cenar con ellos y la doncella estaba a punto de subir para cuidar de Rini. Serena se puso un antifaz reluciente sobre los ojos y se miró al espejo. El vestido esmeralda realzaba sus curvas de tal modo que se sonrojó. Aunque, por otra parte, tenía la sensación de que no debía avergonzarse de nada, pues así vestida no la habría reconocido ni su propia madre, pensó dolida tras haber decidido que no informaría a su familia del matrimonio hasta después de haberse celebrado la boda.

Con tan poco margen de antelación, sabía que sus padres no habrían podido reservar billete para asistir a aquel día tan especial.

Pero, en el fondo, también le había dado miedo que se mostraran indiferentes.

Nada más oír que llamaban a la puerta, corrió a abrir para evitar que insistieran y Rini se despertase.

Al encontrarse frente a Darien, cuya llegada no esperaba hasta medianoche, retrocedió un paso. Este murmuró algo seductor e incomprensible en italiano al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa arrebatadora. Se le paró el corazón, sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta, convencida de que no la reconocería con el antifaz.

-Serena... -dijo Darien sin dudar un instante.

-¡Creía que no sabrías que era yo! -protestó decepcionada.

-Te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, de noche y con cualquier disfraz - aseguró él al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Llegas a tiempo para cenar con tu madre y tu padrastro -comentó entonces Serena mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

-No, los he llamado desde el aeropuerto para presentarles disculpas en nombre de los dos -dijo Darien mirándola de pronto con expresión seria-. Necesitamos estar solos para hablar. Serena se puso tensa. Era como si le hubieran apretado el botón del pánico. De repente, le dio miedo que quisiera cancelar la boda.

-Darien...

-No, déjame a mí primero -se adelantó él-. No he sido franco contigo. Ni siquiera he sido justo...

-Me estás robando las palabras de la boca -Serena fue por su bolso, sacó la carta y se la entregó desesperada-. No pensé la impresión que te llevarías cuando te pedí que no la leyeras, pero es tu carta...

-Olvídate de la carta, no importa -contestó Darien-. Lo que importa es que te diga lo que siento... aunque no creo que te sorprenda saber que estoy enamorado de ti.

Estaba sacando la carta del sobre cuando frenó en seco, levantó la cabeza hacia Darien y lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Había oído bien? No era posible. De hecho, tenía que estar soñando.

-Al principio no sabía por qué bajaba todos los días al departamento de marketing -continuó Darien-. No entendía por qué se me alegraba el día cuando te veía, por qué me gustabas, por qué empezaba a parecerme que el resto de mujeres no estaban a tu altura... En tu primer día, cuando te pillaste el dedo y te acompañé al hospital, podías habérselo contado a los compañeros, pero fuiste discreta. Y luego me enfadé cuando el jefe de marketing se excedió por esa estúpida taza de café. Cuando saliste sollozando de la fiesta, me entraron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Moon por reírse de ti. Quería protegerte... Y al quedamos a solas en el despacho, no pude resistir la tentación...

-Tenía la sensación de que me había tirado encima de ti -dijo Serena con timidez.

-¿Quién te besó?, ¿quién tomó la iniciativa?

Sólo entonces advirtió Serena que el primer paso lo había dado él.

-Pero habías bebido...

-Eso no era más que una excusa -gruñó Darien-. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero al día siguiente me sentí culpable por haberte seducido...

-Yo me escapé porque pensaba que había sido culpa mía.

-Y me puse hecho una furia. Fui a buscarte a tu estudio esa misma tarde...

-¡Dios!, ¡nos cruzamos en el camino!

-Entonces tuve que llamar a media Australia hasta localizar a tu cuñada, Lita, y averiguar dónde estabas. ¿No te comentó que había llamado?

-Sí... -Serena palideció-. Pero creía que era porque te preocupaba que estuviera embarazada. Entonces todavía pensaba... que estabas prometido a Mina. Darien... lee la carta o empezaré a chillar hasta volverme loca.

Pero Darien tenía otros planes. Hacía día y medio que no la tocaba, de modo que la pegó a su potente y musculoso torso y le dio un beso apasionado y eterno que la convenció de que la amaba.

-Antes o después, encontraré la fórmula mágica para que tú también me quieras - dijo Darien-. Cuando desapareciste de Londres, comprendí lo mucho que te quería. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese día.

-Yo siempre supe lo que sentía por ti -Serena le devolvió la carta.

Empezó a leerla a regañadientes, pero al cabo de un par de líneas su rostro pasó del asombro a la felicidad. De pronto, no pudo despegarse hasta terminar todas las hojas.

-Es... es una carta de amor -elijo maravillado Darien.

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, sentí que no podía seguir dejándote creer que la tarjeta de San Valentín había sido una broma.

-Debería despellejarte viva por haberme mentido, amore -dijo Darien, mirándola con adoración.

Acto seguido sacó del bolsillo un precioso anillo de zafiros que la dejó sin respiración. Después miró a Rini y sonrió al verla dormida con su carita angelical.

El día de la boda amaneció despejado.

Había olvidado que era el día de San Valentín, pero Serena recibió una enorme cesta con flores y una tarjeta cubierta de rosas con una tarjeta en la que Darien le declaraba su amor.

Luego, nada más terminar de desayunar y dar de mamar a Rini, alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció toda su familia en tropel: su madre, su padre, Haruka, Lita y su sobrinito Sam.

Darien les había pagado un billete a los cinco y se alojaban en el mismo hotel. Lo había organizado en secreto para darle una sorpresa y no podía estarle más agradecida. Ver a su madre emocionada mientras acariciaba a Rini y sentir el abrazo de su padre era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle.

Su madre y su cuñada la ayudaron a ponerse el vestido. Luego llegó una diadema magnífica y unos pendientes. Mecida por el agua camino de la iglesia en góndola, Serena se sintió como una princesa. Pero no fue hasta ver a Darien en el altar cuando el corazón terminó de rebosarle de felicidad.

El banquete se celebró en una sala de baile majestuosa y acudieron multitudes de invitados. Todos veían a los novios tan enamorados que no podían evitar sonreír y comentar lo buena pareja que hacían. Hasta que los despidieron para desearles una feliz luna de miel.

Esa noche, en el refugio que Darien tenía en el bosque de la Toscana, se divirtieron recordando lo que habían sufrido hasta darse cuenta de que estaban mutuamente enamorados, comprobaron que Rini estaba bien y se felicitaron por haber concebido a una niña tan maravillosa. Luego se fundieron en un abrazo y se besaron como si fueran la primera pareja del mundo que descubría el poder del amor.

**FIN**

**LISTO LES DEJO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS CREO QUE A ESTAS DOS ADAPTACIONES NO LES FUE MUY BIEN PERO ASI ES ESTO LO IMPORTANTE ES NO DEJAR DE INTENTARLO Y VOLVER A INTENTARLO...**

** GRACIAS A QUIENES ESTUVIERON CONMIGO EN ESTA AVENTURA CUIDENSE NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA…**

**PD: CIERTO PEQUEÑISIMOS ERRORES JEJEJEJE SALUDOS...**


End file.
